Never Let Go
by Katiew020613
Summary: NOT SLASH! Finally updated
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I think I might continue it. I don't own anything. It goes a little differently than the episodes are.

My brother Finn yells at me from the top of the stairs, "Come on Kaylee. We are going to be late!" I ran down the stairs it was the first year of my sophomore year. Kurt, my stepbrother already drove to school. I was excited to see all of my New Directions friends. Finn and I went to the car. We drove to school and the first people we saw were Mercedes and her new boyfriend. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Hey girly. How was your summer?" "Good I guess." We walked into school and saw all of my other friends. My first day went really well.

The next two days went by just as strange as I expected. Britt helped Kurt with his campaign and made him a poster that made him like a unicorn. I really have no idea. Then Kurt yelled at Britt. She started her own campaign. Blaine also transferred into McKinley. He joined the New Directions. It was strange to see him out of his Warbler uniform.

Rachel's mom came back and made a new girl's group. I promised myself that I would stay true to the New Directions. Mercedes and this really annoying new girl, Sugar Motta, joined.

The next day, a new boy came from Ireland as a part of a foreign exchange program. His name is Rory Flanagan. He is so hot. I love his accent. He is falling head over heels for Britt. I'm not really jealous because soon Santana will tell him to get off Britt. Finn told me that Britt thinks he is a leprechaun and he is going to give her three wishes.

Today I found out that Santana did have a conversation with Rory. She primarily told him that she is with Britt. Britt and Santana quit New Directions for the girls singing group. Rory joined our group and the production of West Side Story went well with everyone in it.

The New Directions and the Troubled Tones had a dodge ball match. It went well but they all teamed up on Rory and gave him a bloody nose. Kurt took him to the nurse. It was fine.

Later that day, I found him in the choir room. I had left a book there. He was sitting in a chair in tears. He didn't notice me walk in. I went slowly up to him. "Rory, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked startled. "Nothing, nothing, um Kaylee," He said. "Well it's obviously not nothing," I said and sat down next to him. "I miss home and all I have experienced here is heartbreak and a bloody nose," He replied. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Rory, well this school is probably not what you expected. Trust me it could be a lot worse," I said.

"How?" Rory asked.

"My first day here, last year was horrible. I got a slushy to the face and two guys broke my heart and a girl broke my arm," I said.

"Wow," he said

He started to cry harder. I put my arms around him. He collapsed onto me and held on to me as if I was his last life line. I heard him say " Never Let Go"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. I kind of like this story I will continue it. I made the permit part to give you an idea of what Kaylee looks like. I have decided not to follow what the episodes are like and just do my ideas. I really hate this chapter I have just really been busy. Thanks. I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

I got my learners permit I had to fill out a form. We never got around to getting my permit until now.

Full Name: Kaylee Brooke Hudson

DOB: 3/16/1995

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 104 lbs.

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Rory has not talked to me since when I saw him in the choir room. He has amazing blue eyes. He is a sophomore like me. I have noticed that when he is sad he can make his eyes look sad. Sometimes I catch him looking at me in Math or during Glee club. His blue eyes mask what I think he is feeling inside.

I decided to check my Facebook

1 new friend request.

Rory Flanagan

Accept Decline

I accepted it readily. I got a message.

Rory (R): Hey Kaylee  
>Kaylee (K): Hey Rory<br>R: What are you doing?  
>K: Nothing really listening to music.<br>R: Oh cool got to go Brittany is calling me. I think I should be scared ;)  
>K: lol bye Rory <p>

Yeah that was the conversation we had. I look at the clock: 11:40. I think I will go to bed.

The next day I walk into class. I see Rory held up against a locker by the stupid hockey dorks.

"What are you doing?" I walk up and ask.  
>"Beat it squirt," the lead hockey dork says.<br>"You did not just say that," I hear a voice behind me. Puckerman.  
>"Dude I got it," I said. I know he is trying to get me back since I found him cheating on me last year.<br>Before I could finish puck got Rory down and held up one of the hockey dorks against the locker yelling some very colorful words at him.  
>"You got it, stop beating on my girl here," Puck said.<br>The hockey dorks ran away.

"Thanks Puck," Rory said nervously on the edge of tears and walked away. Once he was gone I said, "Puck for one I can fight my own battles and two I am not nor will I ever be your girl again and three just leave me alone."  
>"No thank you babe?" Puck asked; I could smell the beer on his breath.<br>"Leave me alone and don't call me that or I will report you for verbal abuse and dude your drunk," I said and left as the final bell rang.

I went to find Rory since he seemed so shaken up. I found him in the choir room again, he wasn't in tears but he looked close to it.

"Are you okay? Sorry stupid question," I said as I sat down. He looked at me with blue eyes full of sadness.  
>"I just wish the hockey team would leave me alone," he said.<br>"I know how you feel. Puck and I dated last year and I found him cheating on me and now he won't leave me alone," I stated.  
>"Oh so you're not really dating?" He asked.<p>

"No, we aren't," I said. "And we never will be. He just doesn't get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry if there are mistakes I really have no idea how to like use a beta reader. I have the stomach flu so I probably won't update for a while. I don't own anything except Kaylee. First chapter of any of my stories that has over 1,000 words.

"Kaylee get your butt down here now," Finn screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming Finny hold your horses!" I yelled back. As I left my room I heard Finn laugh from the bottom of the stairs. I grab my backpack and run down stairs. I picked my favorite outfit, white skinny jeans, red fitted t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black knee-high boots. As Finn and I walk to his truck we see Kurt and Blaine pull in. " Forgot a book," Kurt says as he runs in. "Hey Blaine," I say as I hug him. He says a greeting as he hugs me back. "That outfit is fantastic," Blaine says. "I agree," Kurt says behind me, I jumped and he hugged me. "Alright see you guys at school," Kurt says. He and Blaine run to their car. Blaine beats Kurt by about a second. I laugh as I get into Finn's car. He drives to school and we sing Coming Home I sing Skylar Grey's part and he does Dirty Money's part. When we finish about 6 songs we are at school. I get out and go into school. I got to my locker.

"Guess who," a voice says behind me as the mystery Irish person covers my eyes.

"Finn?"

"No."

"Rachel."

"What?" Rory asks mock hurt.

I turn around and take his hands off my eyes. "Rory you do realize that your accent gives you away right?" I ask. "I do realize this," Rory says with an amazing smile. The next thing he says surprises me. "Kaylee will you go on a date with me?" "Yes, a million times yes," I say and hug him. His eyes light up at this. He tells me he will pick me up at 8 tonight. He tells me that the outfit that I am wearing is fine. He leaves to go to class and I close my locker door. I pick up a bag and when I turn around the most annoying girl in school comes up to me. "Hi Kaylee," she says. This girl is Valarie Marvin. She is a total geek and a stalker. She thinks we are friends. Truth is I absolutely 100% do not like her. "Why were you talking to Rory?" She asks in her annoying voice. "Um I don't think it should matter to you," I said. "Well don't he and I are totally together," she said. "Yeah," I say. "If 'together' means following him around wherever he goes, then maybe." Finn told me one night that Rory tells him that she is stalking him. She pushes me into a locker. She is like 200 pounds she easily does this. She starts hitting me in the face and the stomach. Now I have a bloody nose. I scream and she slaps me and tells me to shut up. She keeps hitting me and I get a black eye. One more hit and the wind is knocked out of me. I can't yell anymore. She kicks me and drops me on the floor then holds me down as she kicks me behind the knees so I can't stand up. I am in tears. She keeps kicking me until Finn, Puck, Sam (he never left), and Blaine come up to her and pull her off me. I am fully in tears as I lie on the floor. There is a pool of blood around me I get picked up by strong arms. I look up and it is Blaine. He tells me that I will be alright and that the other guys took Valarie into Figgins's office. I am still bleeding. I feel everything turning black as I pass out from a concussion. I whisper with all the strength I can come up with, "never let go."

I wake up with a massive head ache in the Nurse's office. Rory is sitting next to me. He smiles as I sit up. "How are ya feeling?" he asks. "Not as bad as you would think. I just have a head ache." "Your eye looks better it isn't dark," he says. "That's a relief. Are we still on for tonight?" I ask. "Well that depends do you feel up to it?" "Yeah I do. What time is it?" "4:30," Rory responds simply. "You missed Glee club for me?" I ask as I start crying. "Yeah I did," he says. I hug him and the nurse walks in. She asks how I feel and I say fine and she lets me go. Rory helps me up and I can stand without difficulty. I look down and surprisingly I didn't get any blood on my clothes. When we go out to the parking lot, we see Kurt and Blaine waiting for me and Brittany waiting for Rory. "Hey guys," I say as I hug them. "How do you feel?" They ask at the same time. "A lot better and thanks Blaine for helping me," I say. "What did Figgins give Valarie?" "Two weeks suspension and after that a month of detention," Blaine says with anger. He really is like a second brother to me. I tell them about my date and they both get so excited. They forced me to agree to have them do my hair and make-up. I am so excited for my date. I go home and tell my mom, Burt, and Finn that I am fine and that I am going on a date with Rory tonight. Mom got excited. Burt looked protective and said he would have to "meet this boy." Finn gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. I walk up to my room I have about an hour to get ready. I take a shower and put my clothes back on and go into my room. Of course Blaine and Kurt are waiting for me there and push me into my desk chair. They do my hair and make-up I look in a mirror and see that I look amazing. I give them both hugs and thank them. Then the doorbell rings. "Kay, Rory is here," Finn says. I run down the stairs to go to the door.

Next chapter is the date. Hope you liked it. Rate, review, favorite, alert and all of that stuffs. Thanks I love ya'll.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but Kaylee. Finn is a little out of character. My friend said the last chapter was not happy. Well this one will be, hopefully. EEEEEEE randomness but HAPPY 44th BIRTHDAY CRISS ANGEL! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 4

I took one last look in the hall mirror as I passed it. My straight hair was down. My makeup was light but it hid the black eye. My red shirt complimented my skin nicely. I walked to the door. Rory was standing inside the door talking with Finn. He had his hair spiked up like usual. I started walking down the stairs and when he looked at me his eyes lit up. Man those blue eyes just do something to me. I walked down the stairs and Kurt and Blaine followed. It was the most excited I had seen them since we won sectionals. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I got my coat and hugged Finn. "Love you, Finn," I said. "Love you too, Kay," he replied. I turned to Kurt and Blaine. I hugged Kurt first. "Love you, Kurt," said. "Love you too, stay safe," he replied. Lastly I turned to Blaine. I gave him a hug. "Love you, Kay," he said. "Love you too, Blaine," I replied. Rory shook all of their hands and we went outside. I put my coat on and he took my hair out from under the collar. "Thanks Rory," I said. "No problem," he replied. We walked over to the car parked in the driveway. I recognized the person driving the car as Britt's mom. We got in the back seat of the car. "Thanks for driving us Mrs. Pierce," I said. "No problem Kaylee, Rory has been talking about this for so long," she said and I giggled. Rory looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. I giggled at this and so did Mrs. Pierce. "Rory don't look so embarrassed," Mrs. Pierce said. After she said this we arrived at Breadstix. Rory didn't tell me where we were going. I grabbed my bag thanked Mrs. Pierce and got out of the car. Rory closed the door after me. We walked into the restaurant. "Reservation for Flanagan," Rory said. She directed us to our table. Rory pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you Rory," I said. "You're welcome," he replied with a wink. I giggled. The waitress walked over to us. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked. "I'll have a water," I said. "Same," Rory said. The waitress walked away. "Kaylee you look absolutely stunning," Rory said. "So do you," I replied. Rory had on a white button down shirt and black jeans. "After this we are going somewhere else," Rory said. "Is this place going to be a surprise?" I asked. "Yes it will be a surprise," Rory said. We finished our meal and I offered to pay but Rory declined and said that I was not allowed to pay. We left and walked to our next 'destination'. We went to the park where there was a movie night in the park. Rory took us over to where a blanket was set up. "How did you-"I started. "Mrs. Pierce set it up after she dropped us off," he said. We sat down on one blanket and Rory pulled another one on top of us. The movie started we were watching The Season of the Witch. We settled down. Rory lied down and I put my head on his shoulder. I was so happy just being there. Halfway through the movie, I sat up and Rory followed suit. "What's wrong?" Rory asked. I just turned to him and kissed him. He immediately responded. I ran my hands through his dark hair and he used one hand to cup my cheek and put the other one around my waist. He pulled me down on top of him. I let him have access to my mouth. After a little while we stopped the best kiss of my life. "Wow," I whispered. It was the only thing I could think of after a breath taking kiss like that. "Agreed," Rory said. Let's just say we didn't watch much of the movie after that. I thought Puck was a good kisser until the kiss I just had. If the park was burning down, I'm glad it wasn't, we would not have known. At the end of the movie Rory and I separated and he brushed a piece of hair out of my face. We packed up the blankets and he called Mrs. Pierce. "She will be here in 10 minutes," he said. I felt like I was shivering and Rory moved in closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and I instantly felt much warmer. We sat like that in a comfortable silence until Mrs. Pierce came. We got back into her car and she drove off. Rory took my hand in his. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I smiled and so did he. When we got to my house, Rory opened my door and I got out. He walked me to my door but before going in he gave a hug and kiss. We walked in and Burt walked down. He and Rory talked for a little while before they shook hands and Rory gave me one more hug and a kiss on the cheek and he left. "I approve of him," Burt said. "Good," I said and gave him a hug. "Night," I said. "Night Kay,' Burt replied. I walked down the hall and into my room I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed in the bathroom. I walked to Finn's room and I knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. I opened the door and walked in. Finn was sitting on his bed with his back to me looking at his computer. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Hey Finn," I said. He turned around. "Hey Kaylee," He said. "I just came in to say night," I said. "Night, Kay," he said as he stood up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head. "I love you," I said. "Love you too," Finn said. Mom was at work so I texted her goodnight. I walked to Kurt's room. I knocked on his door. "Come in," Kurt said. I walked in. He was sitting at his desk looking at his laptop. He was on Google. "Hey Kurt," I said. "Hey," Kurt responded. "How was your date? Did you kiss him?" "It was fantabulous and yes I kissed him. Best kiss ever," I said. "That's awesome," He said. I could tell Kurt was excited because his voice got really high. "Alright it's like 11:00, I'm going to bed," I said. I hugged Kurt. "I love you," Kurt said. "I love you too, Kurt," I said. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And I went to bed and had awesome dreams about Rory and me.

So was that happy enough for ya? I kinda liked that chapter. Review with ideas for the next chapter. Alright review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs. Thanks for reading. I love y'all.


	5. The Big Fight

Chapter 5

The Big Fight

I don't own anything but Kaylee.

What could I do? I thought to myself. I guess I could apologize.

*Flashback*

I walked into Finn's room to say goodnight. "Hey Finn. Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked. We were supposed to go to the movies together. "Yeah I guess so, Rachel told me she was excited to go to the football game," he said. "We were supposed to go to the movies tomorrow," I said. "Well I think spending time with my girlfriend is important," he said. "Yeah like you don't see her every day during and after school," I said sarcastically. Finn looked at me with eyes full of anger. I went over to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Kurt said. He saw me crying as soon as I walked in. He engulfed me in a hug. I told him the entire story. He looked like he wanted to kill Finn. I thanked him for his comfort and went back to my room. I walked into the mess I call my room. I walked over to my closet. I opened the door and saw that it was cleaned. Kurt, I thought with a smile. I went over to where I keep the box of letters and pictures my dad sent over before he died. I didn't see it. I went back over to Kurt's room. "Kurt what did you do with the box in my closet?" I asked. "I threw out all of the stuff in it, it was just papers," he said. I slid down the wall outside his room. All memories of my dad are gone. "Why didn't you ask me before you threw the box out?" I yelled through the door. "What was in it?" He asked. "Letters and pictures sent from my dad," I said. "It's not a big deal," Kurt said. "Carole has copies of them." At that I started to cry. I ran up to my room and I silently decided not to talk to either of them.

*End Flashback*

That was two day ago. I hear a knock on my door. "If its Kurt or Finn go away!" I yelled. It really couldn't be anyone else. Mom and Burt are away on a vacation for like a make-up honeymoon. They went to Hawaii for 3 weeks. They have been gone for 4 days. "It's Blaine," Blaine said from outside my door. "Come in then," I said. I haven't seen Blaine in like a week. He walks through the mess I call my room. He walks over to me on my bed. "You should really talk to your brothers," Blaine says. "They miss you and they are really sorry." "Hmmmmm, no," I reply simply. "They can't tell me enough about how much they miss you," he says. "Yeah they tell me every day," I say. "I really couldn't care less." "Well I just think that you should talk to him," he says. "Well news flash this fight doesn't involve you. You aren't my brother and you never will be. So you can just leave me alone," I said with anger and annoyance apparent in my voice. He looked really hurt, I had never yelled at him before. Usually I would have felt bad. This time was different. I wasn't going to apologize. "You can go know, the door is over there," I said and pointed at my door. He left and closed my door behind him. After he left I thought about what I did. I really didn't need the pictures and letters. Mom had copies. I do see Finn every day and Blaine didn't do anything but try to help me. I still don't care. I don't feel bad at all for getting mad at me.

Sorry for the short chapter but I just had to finish this chapter to get on to the next one. Next chapter will be awesome. Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, alert, and all that stuffs.


	6. BROSPLOSION

Chapter 6

Brosplosion

Yeah it's a stupid chapter title but I came up with it randomly one day. I don't own anything except Kaylee. Ok there will be a request at the end of the chapter and shout outs. I wanted to do angst but I'm not sure if I should yet. Maybe in some later chapters there will be self-harm tell me what you think.

It's is two days until Mom and Burt come home. It has also been a day since Rory left for Ireland. He didn't know because Brittany's family surprised him with the tickets. We couldn't get together to say bye but we talked over video chat. It has been 2 weeks since I talked to Blaine, Kurt, or Finn. I guess I should make up with them. First, Blaine. He really didn't deserve to be yelled at. He was just trying to help. Blaine lives 10 minutes away by walking. I look at my clock: 11:34 a.m. I pull on my jacket over a sweater and jeans. I pull on my boots and walk out of my room. "I'm leaving. I'll be back soon," I yell before I walk out the door. I grab my purse and head out the door. I shut the front door and walk away. I put my head phones in and I turn on my iPod. The first song that plays is Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I spend the entire time thinking about what I should say to him. When I get to Blaine's house I knock on the door. His mom opened the door. She looks a lot like Blaine. She has black curly hair and brown eyes like Blaine. "Hi Kaylee, what brings you here?" Mrs. Anderson asks. I know that Blaine's dad left him and his mom when he was about six. He doesn't tell many people that. He told me when we had a 'sleepover' one day when mom, Burt, Finn, and Kurt were all out of the house for the night. "I really need to talk to Blaine. Is he home?" I ask. "Yes he is home. He is in his room. Is everything all right?" She asks. "Yeah everything is fine. I just got really mad at him like two weeks ago and I feel really bad for yelling at him and I want to apologize," I say and for some reason I was expecting her to be mad. She wasn't she gave me a knowing look. "Why don't you go up to his room and talk to him," she said. "I'll be down here if you need me." "Thanks," I said as I walk upstairs to Blaine's room. I knock on the door. "Come in," I hear Blaine say from inside his room. I walk in and close the door behind me. The first think I notice is the painting on his wall that says "Courage." I remember when he did that. I walk into his extremely clean room. He stands up and looks at me with a confused expression. I walked over to him and hugged him. He wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you," I said. "It's ok I really shouldn't have interfered, you were right I'm really not your brother," he said. "No but you are like my brother. I love you like my brother, Blaine," I said. I really couldn't help but cry. I just felt so overwhelmed. "I love you too, Kay," he said. We stood like that for a long time. I really missed him. When we finally pulled apart I saw that he was also crying. This actually made me cry more and laugh at the same time. He laughed at this through his own tears. We sat down and I put my head on his shoulder. He turned on his TV. He put on Project Runway. I fell asleep for about two hours with my head on his shoulder. When I woke up there was a new episode on. Blaine was apparently awake the entire time. "look Sleeping Beauty finally woke up. So you didn't need true loves kiss," Blaine said. "Haha your hilarious," I said. "I should probably get home. Finn and Kurt have probably gotten a search party. Bye Blainey." "Here I'll drive you," he said. "Are you sure it isn't that far of a walk," I asked. "Yes now get in the car before I have to carry you down there and I will and you know that," Blaine said. I pulled on my jacket and shoes and grabbed my bag. We walked downstairs joking and laughing. "Mom I'm going to take Kaylee home," he said. "Alright I'm glad that you guys made up," Mrs. Anderson said. Blaine gave me a questioning look that obviously said that he didn't know I told her. I nodded my head as if to say I did tell his mom. I hugged his mom and he pulled on his jacket and shoes and we walked out to his car. I got in the passenger seat and he got in the driver seat. Before he put the key in the ignition he asked me. "Are you going to make up with your brothers?" "Maybe, I don't know if I'm ready yet," I said. "Alright it's your decision," he said. We drove home singing random songs that played on the radio.

Time laps that night

I am lying in bed wondering if I should forgive my brothers yet. I'll think about it in the morning.

Alright shout outs first:

Olivia Marie 20

ForeverLivebymusic

Thanks so much for your amazing reviews.

Thanks to everyone who has alerted this story:

Sirius'onlylove

talkingnightingale

HarryPotterNerd13

aprilbaby26

KittyShadesTs

K4RLY3

independantcinderella

ForeverLivebymusic

Olivia Marie 20

And thanks to everyone who favorited this story:

divergenthearts

ForeverLivebymusic

keelykahla

KittyShadesTs

Olivia Marie 20

vampirelove21

Now I need your help. Please review or private message me with ANY ideas you may have. I need some more ideas and if you can suggest anything it would help. Thanks so much

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	7. More Sappy Apologies

Chapter 7

More Sappy Apologies

I don't own anything. McKinley is on winter break and will be back soon. So will Rory :P. Christmas already happened.

Blaine drove me home. He and I talked for the five minute drive. He is such a slow driver. When I got Kurt and Finn were in their bedrooms. Blaine said I should apologize to Finn first for reasons I was too deep in thought to pay any attention to. I go up to Finn's room. His door is open so I walk in quietly. He is sitting on his bed on his laptop. He has his headphones plugged in and he is listening to music. I walk over pull out his headphones and sit on his bed. "What?" He says probably thinking its Kurt. He turns and looks at me and crosses his arms over his chest. "Finn I'm sorry I yelled at you and gave you the silent treatment," I say in one breath. "Kay, it's alright. I deserved it. I really should have kept our plans," he replied. I lean in and hug him. He hugs me back and we just sit. I only cry a little. I bury my head into his neck. When we pull apart I look at the clock. It is 4:27. "Alright, I gotta go talk to Kurt," I say as I wipe off my tears. "Good luck, when I talked to Kurt before he seemed really upset," he said. "Blaine probably told him I went to apologize to him. I went to him first cuz I yelled at him when he was trying to help," I said. "Good. Love you," he said. "Love you too Finn," I said. I walked out of his room and closed his door as he put his headphones back in. I walk over to Kurt's room. Shockingly his door is open too. I walk in and Kurt is on his bed watching some fashion show. "Kurt," I say apologetically. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed. "You were right I didn't need those pictures. Mom does have a lot of copies of those. I'm really, really, really sorry I got mad at you and gave you the silent treatment," I say. "Kaylee, I know those meant a lot to you," he said. "They did but it is fine," I say on the verge of tears. "Come here Kay," Kurt says with his arms open. I walk over to him and hug him. He kisses me on the top of the head. We lied down on his bed and we just stayed there. It feels a lot better to not be mad at my brothers. "I love you Kurtie," I said. "Love you too Kay," he said. I look at the clock it is like 5:30. "I'll order dinner. Chinese?" I ask. "Absolutely," he says. I order and wait in the kitchen. I take out plates, forks, knives, and napkins. About ten minutes pass and the doorbell rings. I open it, get the food, ay the guy, and close the door. "Food is here," I scream. The guys came into the kitchen. We each grab our containers and eat. We talk and laugh. "Mom and Burt called they are extending their vacation for another two weeks," Finn says. "They like won a contest or something." When we finish dinner and clean up, we put in Drillbit Taylor. We actually agree on that movie. We went through like ten movies before choosing that movie. I fall asleep on top Finn. I slept through the night after that. I woke up in my own bed with my alarm blaring out EVERY LONG LOST DREAM LED ME TO WHERE YOU ARE OTHERS WHO BROKE MY HEART WERE LIKE NORTHERN STARS. I guess Finn carried me to it and let Kurt put pajamas on me because they are matching. I know Finn would have either left me in my clothes or put me in one of his t-shirts and shorts. I look at my phone it says Tuesday January 3rd.Ugh, I think, I have to go back to school today. Rory is coming back sometime this week. He wouldn't tell me, not even when I gave him puppy dog eyes. "Kay, are you up?" Finn calls up from downstairs. "Yeah I will be downstairs in a minute, I am getting dressed now," I say. I pull on a white sweater, black jeans, and grey Uggs. I do light makeup and brush my hair. I leave it down today. I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen. I grab an apple and eat it at the table across from Finn. We don't talk but we are sitting in a comfortable silence. We both got up and walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed my coat and walked out to the car. He follows me over to his car. We get in as he starts the car he says "someone's quiet today." "Yeah well," I say. "I really didn't want to wake up this morning." I laugh at this. He looks at me like I'm completely insane. I'm pretty convinced I am. He and I go to school listening to the radio and singing every song we know. I am really happy and excited today because I am going to sing Stereo hearts in Glee club today. We finally get to school and I get out of the car singing Stereo Hearts under my breath. I go to my locker. Someone covers my eyes. I take the persons hands off my eyes and turn around. My heart skips a beat. "Rory," I say. I hug him so tight. "I missed you so much," I say. "I missed you too, love," he says. He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. We can't kiss in school because of some stupid rule against PDA. Right now I do not like that rule very much. The stupid bell rings. "I'll walk you to your class," he says as he takes my hand. "Thank you," I say. The rest of the day was stupid and boring. Finally Glee club came around. "Kaylee, you have something prepared for us?" Mr. Schue asks. "Yeah I do," I say. I sing Stereo Hearts and everyone joins in at the end. At the end of Glee club Finn drives me home. Usually I would go with Kurt because he hangs with Rachel. Rachel had something to do with her dads. I didn't really listen I felt like jumping off a cliff. She is just that annoying. When I get home the last person I thought I would see at my house was there.

"Why are you here?" I ask with a mix between anger and shock.

Yup I finally finished it. It took me two days to type. I had it written for like a week. I really need more ideas. I got the next chapter but after that I have nothing. Please send me a message or review with ideas. Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs. ~Katie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Valarie

Sorry for the late update. I have had horrible writers block. I had a list of ideas I'll post at the end.

"I am required by law to come apologize to you. I am sorry for what I did to you," Valarie says sarcastically. Why isn't there a cop or someone with her? I think to myself. Where is Finn?

"Good now get out of my house," I say. There is no way I am going to forgive her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you apologize for taking the love of my life away," she says.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House," I say. "I'll call the police."

She walks over to me. I don't back down. Not this time. She slaps me. I call 9-1-1. She tackles me. I scream help me. I hang up my cell phone. She didn't see me call them. The police will be here soon. She is sitting on me as she punches me repeatedly. "With you out of the way Rory will be mine," she says. I get a few blows to my head. I try as hard as I can to push her off of me. I try my hardest to keep from getting hurt. She ties my hands together. She picks me up and hits my head on the edge of the table. She slams me back to the ground. I am bleeding out of my mouth. I realize now that I could die. I am losing way too much blood. She pulls out a pocket knife. She holds me as she cuts me with a pocket knife on my arm. She is writing something with the cuts. I think it's her name but I could be wrong. I feel light headed. I am sobbing and screaming. I am bleeding out of my nose and mouth and all over my body where she cut me and where she hit my head on the table. How am I not dead yet? I can't even move. I feel something inside of me break. The familiar darkness surrounds me.

I wake up in a hospital. Finn is standing by my bed. His eyes are bloodshot. "Finn," I try to say. It feels like I have cotton in my throat. He looks at me. He looks relieved. I motion that I need water. He pours some out of a pitcher. I take the cup and drink the water. It feels so good. "Kay," he says, "I was so worried about you." "How long have I been out?" I ask. "About three days," he says. "Three days!" I scream. "Yeah," he says. "You were beat pretty bad. You got a bad concussion and you got a lot of sprains. One of your ribs was broken but they fixed that. You also lost a lot of blood. They did a transfusion." "Wow, what happened to Valarie?" I ask. "The police said that Valarie assaulted you which is a five year sentence. She is going to juvie until she turns 18 and then she is going to jail for 20 years after that," Finn said. "She has a criminal past of stealing stuff and doing this to other people. They said there is more but that information can't be like given away." "Good," I say. I don't feel bad about it she did. "Oh and Mom and Burt are coming back in a few days," he said. "And I know what you are going to say next. No they didn't come home just because of this. Their vacation is over." "Well that is good," I say. Finn's phone goes off. "Kurt and Blaine are here," he says after reading his text. "Tell them to come in," I say. He walks out of the room. I hear muffled voices. Kurt and Blaine walk in. They both have bags under their eyes and their eyes are bloodshot. Kurt runs over to me and pulls me into a hug. He asks me a lot of questions with no pause. "Kurt, Kurt slow down," I say. "I was just so worried about you," he is crying by this point. Blaine walks over and hugs me. "I'm fine just some bruises and scratches," I say. "She cut your arm," Kurt says. "Look." I do she cut one of the worst words I could think of on my arm. I can't believe that. I have never called any one that. The cuts are already scarring over. I couldn't believe it. Blaine walks over. He hugs me. "I missed you, Kay," he says. "Rory's here, are you up to him coming in?" Blaine asks. "Of course," I say. They both walk out. Rory walks in. He is crying and he looks really stressed. "Kaylee," he says. "I was so worried about you." This is the first time I have ever seen him like this. "I didn't want to lose you and for the time that you were unresponsive I thought that I would lose you," he says. "I can't believe she did this to you." My eyes start tearing up again. I wipe away his tears. "I love you Kaylee," he says. "I love you too," I say. I was pretty surprised to say the least. I sit up and kiss him and I feel the same way I did in the park. The nurse walks in. "I am going to give you some medicine," she says. "We have to keep your levels up." She takes out a needle. I am absolutely terrified of needles. I grab Rory's hand. We share a knowing look. I squeeze his hand as the nurse injected the medicine. She finishes and I relax. I have a sudden craving for _bananas._ She leaves. "Kaylee get some sleep you are definitely tired," he says. I start to protest but he says, "no arguing now get some sleep." "Fine, love you," I say. "Love you too," he says and he walks out. I fall asleep. When I wake up Mom and Burt are by my bed. "Hiya," I say. They look at me like I am completely insane. Mom gets up and walks over to me she hugs me tight and starts the rapid fire questions like Kurt. "Mom you and Kurt are so much alike," I say with a laugh. "And why would that be?" Mom asks. "He wanted to play twenty questions too," I say. She laughs at this. Her eyes are bloodshot too. We talk for a little while longer and I assured them that I was fine. They left saying that they needed to get over jet lag or something. Everyone left except Kurt. He said he would stay until I fell asleep. We talk for a while. "Kay get some sleep," he says. "Fine," I say while yawning. He laughs. "Love you Kay," Kurt says. "Love you too, Kurt," I say. I close my eyes and after a while I fall asleep. I wake up at about 9:00. Nobody was in my room. I press the thingy that tells the nurse that I am awake. She comes in a few minutes later. "You are leaving today," she says. "Really?" I ask excitedly. "Yes, we just have to make sure all of your levels are okay and you are free to leave. I text Kurt, _Grab me some clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt, plz. Luv ya. _I put my phone down as the nurse sticks a needle in my arm. I tighten my hand into a fist. She takes two things of my blood. "Alright I'm going to take these to the lab to get them tested and then we will let you go," she says. She leaves and I turn on the TV. Some fashion type show thing is on. Kurt, I think. I check my phone. _I'll bring them in five minutes, love you too,_ the phone says. I watch the show for a while. I don't recognize. Kurt shows up five minutes later. He hands me the bag of clothes. "Why did you ask me to bring these?" Kurt asks. "Because, I am leaving today," I say. "Really?" He asks. "No I'm making it allllll up," I say. This is one of my favorite phrases. "Well then, did you do all of your homework?" Kurt asks. "Yes I did," I say. "Good," he says as the nurse walks back in. "You can leave all of your levels are fine," she says. I get up and take the clothes into the bathroom and get changed. It feels so good to be in regular clothes. I can't wait to get home.

I'll try to update soon but I have midterms next week so I do not know. Pleaseeee send me some more ideas or I won't be able to update. Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs

~Katie

My list of ideas:

Bananas (Thank you Erin!)

Self-harm

Rocket fishing rod

Kids shows

Cats many, many cats in the wilderness and boom a puma (I love my friend but she is insane)

School

Cell phone

A hippo in my pool in a pink tutu (Another one from my insane friend)

Sleeping

The color green

Lake

Bleach


	9. Coming Home

Chapter 9

Coming Home

I do not own anything. Erin this is fo you. Tee hee. You are such a pretty shrub.

After I got all of the cards and stuff people sent me into two bags, Kurt and I leave the hospital. We walk over to his car. He opens he trunk and I put my stuff into it. I close the trunk and get in the car. I hadn't been in here for what feels like a year. Kurt starts the car. We stay in a comfortable silence until we get home. "You need help carrying your bags?" He asks. "Can you just take this one?" I say. "Yeah, sure," he says. He looks at me. "You look smaller," he says simply. "Um...Thank you?" I say. "No it's just that you look like you lost a lot of weight," he says. "Well yeah I really haven't eaten in a while," I say. "They had me hooked up to that machine thingy so I didn't have to eat." I knew I lost weight off my already skinny fame but I didn't know it was going to be that noticeable. "Yeah I guess so," he says. We walk into the house and he takes the bags to my room. I go into the living room where just a little while ago I almost died. There is no more blood on the floor. There is a little chip of the wood table where my head was hit. Kurt comes in the room. He sees me looking at the table. He wraps his arms around me. I fall into him. For the first time in a while I don't feel like I want to cry. "Kay you should go get ready. Carole and dad want to go out for dinner," he says. "Alright," I reply. I walk upstairs and pull on a sweater. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. I missed my house so much. I pull on flats and walk downstairs. Blaine is there. "When did you get here?" I ask. "Like two minutes ago," Blaine says. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I hug him back. "Let's get in the car," Kurt says. We all walked into the garage and got in Kurt's car. He drove to the restaurant. We had a good time. We also went to go see a movie. When we got home it was about 10:12. I took a shower, said goodnight to everyone, and went to sleep. When I woke up it was about an hour before I usually wake up. I got out of bed and went downstairs. Mom and Burt had already left for work. Nobody was in the kitchen I grabbed a _banana. _I ate it and walked back upstairs. I pulled on blue jeans a tank top and a brown and white sweater. I grabbed brown flats and my bag and walked downstairs. I put my shoes and bag by the door. I went into the bathroom and got ready for school. I look at the arm that had all of the scars on it. I pull my sleeve back down. The scars won't fade for a while and I know that. I brush my hair and teeth and wash my face. I decide to not do make up. I get out of the bathroom and go into the living room. I turn on the TV and watch the news. About 30 minutes later I hear Finn calling my name. "In the living room," I scream. "It's time to go to school," he says. "Kurt already left." "Alright," I say as I get up. I go to the front door and pull on my coat and shoes and grab my bag. I walk out to Finn's truck. He follows me out and gets in after I do. He starts the car after we pull on our seatbelts. I turn on the radio. We drive to school singing the songs on the radio. When we get to school I grab my bag and go into school. I walk to my locker. I'm glad that nobody looks at me. There were some rumors spread about why I was gone. One was that I was getting married to the neighborhood duck named Jose; I was guessing that my friend, Erin, started that one as a joke because when Finn told me this one he was laughing. Another one was that I was pregnant. The other one was that I ran away. The only people that knew what had actually happened were the New Directions, Figgins, and all of my teachers. I kept my head down until I went to my locker. I unlocked it and opened it. There was a red envelope in it. It was a letter from Rory saying that he missed me and that once I read it I would be back. I found the part about how I would be back a little too obvious. I put the letter in my bag along with my books. I walked to my first class, Algebra 2, as the first bell rang. I was one of the first people in class since it is right by my locker. I kept my head down and tried to not be noticed. It worked. Mr. Greene, the teacher, just nodded to me. All of my other classes went by like that. I didn't have any classes with anyone I knew. When I went to lunch I sat alone, I had a different lunch period than everyone else. At the end of the day I went to Glee club. I was the first one in the room even before Mr. Schue. When he walked in he looked really surprised. "You see a ghost?" I ask. "No, but I wouldn't be more surprised if I did right now," he said as Santana walked in with Brittany. They were talking but they stopped when they saw I was there. I stood up and walked over to them. I gave them both hugs. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine walk into the room and go to sit down. I was still hugging Santana and Brittany. I couldn't believe that they were both crying. This made me start. Mike was the next to walk in the room. He saw me and hugged me. Then Sam came in. I hugged him tight. Then came in Rachel. She hugged me too. She cried too. Why is everyone crying? I think to myself. I stopped crying and of course Rory comes in next. He literally runs over to me and pulls me into a tight embrace. When he lets go Tina, Mercedes, and Artie come in. I hug all of them and then Puck came in. I gave him a short hug. I also hug Sugar and Quinn. After all of that, Sue comes in. "I heard Kaylee was back," she said. I was surprised she never called me Kaylee; she didn't really call me anything. I hugged her and she left. After all of that, I sit down. Mr. Schue starts talking about Regionals coming up. We all discuss the set list. I give a few suggestions. I roll my sleeves out of habit. "Kaylee what did she do to your arm?" Quinn screams. The cuts were really dark. Everyone turns and looks at me. I forgot that the cuts were there. "She cut my arm with a pocket knife," I say. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones who knew about the cuts before then. "If she wasn't in jail I would kill her," Puck says. Everyone looks at my arm and sees what the scars say. I trace the letters and say them out loud, "B", I say and then stop. I didn't want to say all of the letters out loud. It hurt too much.

Review, favorite, alert, and all that stuffs.

~Katie


	10. He isn't worth your tears

Alright, I don't own anything. Hope you like it. I'll try update sooner. This took me a while to write.

I could not believe what I was seeing. Rory kissing Quinn by the lockers. "Rory!" I scream. They both jump around. "Kaylee, its-"he starts. "Yeah I know it's not what it looks like. But this is," I slap him. Hard. I turn and run to find Finn. I found him by his locker. "Kaylee, what's wrong?" He asks. "Finn, Rory, Quinn, kissing, hallway, cheaters," I say between sobs. Finn understood what I was trying to say. "Take me where they were," he said with anger. I lead him to where I saw them. They were still kissing but Rory's cheek was bright red. "Rory," Finn said. They turn around more shocked than before. "In case you hadn't noticed because of what you did you and Kaylee are done," Finn says. He reaches up to slap him. He just puts his hand down and we walk away. We walk out to his truck. We both get in. I pull my bag close to me. Before he starts the car, he reaches out and touches my shoulder. Since he has a bench seat in his truck, I slide over to him. He pulls me into him as I wrap my arms around him. We sit there for a while crying together. When I pull out, I kiss his cheek and get back into my seat. We put our seatbelts on. Finn starts his truck. It roars to life. Finn pulls away from the school. We drive home with Finn holding the steering wheel tightly and me sobbing silently. I can't believe Rory would do that to me. I thought we had something but I was obviously wrong. And with Quinn, too! When we get home I run upstairs. I pull out my cell phone and call the first person that comes to mind, Santana. "Kaylee?" she asks. "Rory kissed Quinn," I say between sobs. "I'll be there in ten minutes," she says. I hang up. I sit on my bed sobbing into my pillow. After about twenty minutes the doorbell rings. Santana is there. She immediately pulls me into a hug. I am sobbing so hard now. "I brought chick flicks and chocolate ice cream," she says. "Your favorite." We walk to the living room. Kurt is in there reading. He looks up and sees me crying and Santana with the chick flicks. "Okay, Santana, crying Kaylee, chick flicks," he says processing what he is seeing. "He broke up with you?" "No, he ch-ch-che," I say but I start crying harder. "Oh my gosh, he didn't," Kurt says. "Start the chick flicks, Santana." She puts it in and we sit down on the couch. It is so cliché I almost laugh. Almost. They both wrap their arms around me as I cry. Santana hands me and Kurt spoons and opens the ice cream. It tastes good. After the movie Kurt stops it and stands there. "We are going to the mall now," he says. "You need some retail therapy." I get up without arguing. I pull on my shoes and grab my bag. "Santana you are coming too," Kurt says. "Fine by me, Kaylee give me your cell phone," she says. I do she deletes Rory's number. We get into Kurt's car and Santana is flipping through my pictures I guess to make sure there aren't pictures of Rory in my phone. There wasn't and I was glad. We finally got to the mall around 5:00. The first store we go into is Aeropostale. Of course. We bought me a lot of stuff there on Kurt's credit card. I tried to use mine but Kurt said that he would chop off my hand if I did. We went to a few other stores and bought other clothes. We went to the food court and Kurt and Santana ate. I wasn't hungry.

The next day I went into school after a pep talk from Santana I was excited to sing in Glee club. I had the best song to sing to Rory. The first person to run up to me after I walk into the building is Rory. "Leave me alone," I say. He grabs the tops of my arms. "I am so sorry Kaylee, let me explain," Rory says. "No now let go of me. SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP!" I scream. Blaine walks over to us. "Rory let go of her, now," he says. The rest of the Glee club had heard about what had happened. I had to talk to Sam. He was cheated on too. I find him at his locker. "Sam," I say. He turns around. He looks angry for a millisecond and then grabs me in a hug. "Why did you look angry?" I ask. "Because I thought you were Quinn," he says. I realize now that tears are flowing from my eyes. He wipes them away. "Kaylee don't cry he isn't worth your tears or you if he did this to you," he says. "Thanks Sam," I say. "Any time," he says. He walks me to my first class. The rest of the day was completely uneventful. Whenever Quinn would see me she would look away. Glee Club finally came. "Mr. Schue, before we start talking set list for regionals, I have a song I would like to sing," I said as I got up and eyed Rory. Brad and the rest of the guys started playing. The song I chose to sing was Best Days of Your Life:

Cause I'll be there

In the back of your mind

From the day we met

Til you were making me cry

And it's just too bad

You've already had the best days

The best days of your life

Aint it a shame?

A shame that everytime you hear my name

Brought up in a casual conversation

You can't think straight

And aint it sad?

You can forget about what we had

Take a look at her and do you like what you see?

Or do you wish it was me

I'll be there

In the back of your mind

From the day we met

To the very last night

And it's just too bad

You've already had the best days

The best days of you life

And does she know?

Know about the times you used to hold me

Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me

I'd be the only one

I heard about

Yeah, someone told me once

When you were out

She went a little crazy

Ran her mouth about me

Aint jealousy funny?

I'll be there

In the back of your mind

From the day we met

To the very last night

And it's just too bad

You've already had the best days

The best days of you life

With me was a fairytale love

I was head-over-heels til you threw away "us"

And it's just too bad you've

Already had the best days

The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married

Have a nice little family

Live out my dreams with someone new

But I've been told that a cheater

Is always a cheater

I've got my pride

And she's got you

I'll be there

In the back of your mind

From the day we met

To you making me cry

And it's just too bad

You've already had the best days

The best days of you life

Of your life

Oh, oh, yeah

You're gonna think of me

You're gonna think of me in your life

Oh, oh, yeah

It's a shame

It's a shame

It's a shame...

Mike got up and danced with me during this song. I had so much fun singing this. Santana did back up for me. Sam played guitar. When the lyrics came around, "live out my dreams with someone new," I walked over to him. He sang with me during that one part. Rory and Quinn left before the song was over. I felt amazing after that song. I was laughing so hard. All of the remaining Glee club members took me in a group hug. Sam was the closest one to me and he was hugging me the tightest. I knew I would be okay.

Okay hoped you liked that. I sure did! I'll try to update sooner. Rate, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	11. DID NOT!

Alright, in case you didn't get this Sam was dating Quinn before she cheated with Rory. I don't own anything. A big thank you to Olivia Marie 20 for the awesome prompt/idea.

The next day in Glee club I sat with Sam. Our hands kept brushing together. He kept telling jokes quietly to me. I kept laughing. The only ones that seemed to care were Rory and Quinn. After Glee club I'm walking back with Kurt and Blaine. Rory came up to me. "Kaylee I need to talk to you," Rory says. "Just tell me one thing how long were you seeing her for?" I ask. "About a week after I started dating you," he says. I can't believe this. Kurt pulls me away as Blaine starts yelling at Rory. "How could you do this to her? She really cared about you and you used her. You disgust me," I hear Blaine say. Finn also starts yelling at him. Kurt gets me outside and pulls me in his arms. He texts Blaine. "I just said to get a ride home with Finn," he says. "Let's go to the Lima Bean." "Okay," I say. We get into Kurt's car and I start crying again. Kurt rubs my back as we drive to the coffee shop. We get out of the car and I was still crying. Kurt doesn't say anything but he wraps his arm around me. We walk in and I stop crying as hard as I was. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I am so glad that I didn't wear mascara or eyeliner today. Kurt orders us both coffees and we sit down at a table. A guy walks over to us. He is wearing a Dalton uniform. He is a little taller than Kurt. He isn't exactly hot, but he is decent. "Hello Kurt," he says and then he turns to me. "Who is this? A girlfriend perhaps? Blaine won't like this." "Sebastian this is my sister Kaylee," he says in reply. I can tell this guy plays for the other team, when he checked out other guys let's just say he wasn't the most subtle person in the world. "Well Kaylee it is nice to meet you," Sebastian says. "Yeah you too," I say. He sits down across from us. Kurt gives him a death stare. I get a text message,** Kaylee its Rory. I don't regret what I did. Quinn gave me things you could never give to me.** I start crying again. Kurt pulls me into his arms. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asks. "I don't know why you care but her boyfriend cheated on her," Kurt says. I show them both the text message. Sebastian walks over to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder. I see this as an act of comfort but Kurt obviously doesn't. He pulls me up and we walk away. I don't say anything out of fear of Kurt. I could tell that he didn't like Sebastian. We get back into his car. I pull on mu seatbelt and hug my knees to my chest. I rest my head on my knees. As we ride home I stay in that position. Once we get home Kurt gets out of the car and slams his door. I do the first thing that came to mind. I wrap my arms around him. He puts his arms around me too. "Kurt what's wrong?" I ask. "I hate Sebastian, he is trying to get Blaine away from me," he says. "I know that Blaine definitely won't leave you so stop worrying about it," I say. "Thanks Kay," Kurt replies. "Love you." "Love you too," I say. We let go and walk in the house. Kurt runs upstairs. I go into the living room. Sam and Finn are in there. Finn of course notices that I was crying somehow. "Kay, what's wrong now?" Finn asks, not in a sarcastic way but in a caring way. I show them both the text message. "Why would he say that?" Sam asks rhetorically. He knows what I am going through. I feel like he is the only one who does. "C'mon watch the movie with us," Finn says. I sit between them on the couch. "What movie is it?" I ask. "Insidious," Sam replies. Finn gets up, closes the curtains and the door, closes the door, and starts the movie. The movie wasn't that scary in the beginning. Once the first scary part comes up I hide my eyes. Sam pulls me onto his lap and into his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and I only look away when a scary part comes on. When a scary part comes up I bury my head in Sam's neck. He doesn't seem to mind. I am also holding onto Finn's hand. When the movie is over we all get up. "Good movie," I say. "How would you know? You only watched like twenty minutes of it. You were hiding your eyes most of the time," Sam says.

"Did not," I say.

"Did too," he replies.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Guys, you sound like five year olds," Finn interrupts before the argument could go any farther All three of us start laughing so hard. "Alright, I have to go babysit my brother and sister," Sam says. "Bye man," Finn says as he bro hugs him. Sam takes me in a hug. "Bye Sam," I say. "Bye Kaylee," Sam says. Sam leaves and Finn sits on the couch. I look at the clock, 6:00, it reads. "I'll make dinner," I say. I knew that Mom and Burt wouldn't be home tonight because they were going out to dinner. I walk to Kurt's room. "Kurt," I say cautiously as to not upset him. "Yeah," he replies. "I'm gonna make dinner. Is Blaine coming over?" I ask. "Yeah he will be here soon," Kurt replies. I choose to make a pizza. I take out of the stuff and start singing Set Fire to the Rain. I make the pizza and put it in the oven. I set the timer. I walk back into the living room. Finn is watching Pawn Stars, a show that I actually like. I sit on the couch and put my head on his shoulder. I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and get the door. Blaine is there. He pulls me into a hug. Kurt runs downstairs and sees us. "Ha, I win," I say as I stick my tongue out at Kurt. Kurt and Blaine share a mischievous look. Blaine picks me up, carries me to Kurt's room, and throws me on the bed. I hear the timer go off. I run downstairs avoiding Kurt and Blaine standing in front of me. I open the oven and take out the pizza. It smells awesome. The guys follow me into the kitchen. Blaine gets the plates out. We sit down and start eating. I see Blaine watching me. What? I mouth to him. He just shakes his head as to say nothing. I go to the bathroom after I finish. When I come, back the guys are deep in conversation. "Kaylee you are going to spend the night at Blaine's house," Finn says once he sees me. "Okay," I say. I like spending the night at Blaine's house. I don't ask any questions because for one I really don't care the reason and two I know it has to do with Rory.

Okay hope you liked that. Please leave some prompts/ideas for future chapters. Again a big thank you to Olivia Marie 20.


	12. My Heart Will Go On

Chapter 12

My Heart Will Go On

I really wanted to update sooner but I didn't like any of my ideas. This prompt comes from Olivia Marie 20. Thank you so much for the prompt. I don't own anything. Fub18 owns Erin. Enjoy!

Blaine drove us both back to his house. We went inside and went up to his room. He put in the Titanic. I watched the whole movie. I started to think about what Rory and I had because of Jack and Rose. They remind me so much of us. I started crying. When the movie was over, I look to Blaine to see he was crying too. I don't let him see me cry. I know that he would get worried. I am tired of everyone always worrying about me. Yes what I went through was hard but it wasn't the worst thing that could happen to me. We go to bed. When I wake up Blaine is standing over me. I scream. He laughs. "What?" I ask. "You have to get ready for school," he says. "Fine," I say. I get ready for school. I get into Blaine's car and we go to school. School was extremely boring as usual. I go to Glee club only to find the most perfect assignment ever. "This is going to be a hard assignment for all of you. Your assignment is to sing a song about someone that you think of and still hold close to your heart," Mr. Schue says. "I have a song to sing," I say. I tell the band the name of the song and they start playing. I start singing:

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you, go on

I look to Rory at this point.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you, go on

Tears start forming in my eyes.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

More people start crying.

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold you

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on.

Everyone in the room is crying even Brad and Puck. Nobody, not even Rachel start talking. I stand there crying silently. Quinn walks up to me and slaps me. I wasn't moving before but now I am just too surprised to talk. I run out of the room and right into Erin. She hugs me and doesn't ask what is wrong. We stand there until a voice comes up behind me. "I hate to break this up but can I have a moment with Kaylee?" Rory asks. I turn around. "What do you want?" I hiss. "I miss you and I know that I hurt you," Rory says. "I didn't want to be with Quinn." "Then why were you with her?" I ask coldly. "Well this is a long story. Quinn came over to Ireland as an exchange student for a few months. She lived with my family. She knows more about me than anyone else. She knows all of the bad things I have done in my life. When she came here, she blackmailed me. I did whatever she told me to do," he says. "In Ireland, I used to party and drink every night. I would come home drunk and Quinn would always cover for me." "So you really would rather break my heart and have to worry about her telling your secret, which really was not that bad, over letting her tell your secret and having a few shallow people care and not have broken my heart?" I ask. "I know and I told her I wanted you today in the choir room and that is why she got so mad. I told her I would rather have you than have her," he says. "Well I would love to say that I don't care at all but I do. Every day, I thought of you. I couldn't believe what you did to me," I say. "I don't think I can ever believe or forgive you after what you put me through. That girl who put me in the hospital, yeah she did that to me because of you. I didn't want to say it but it's true." I walk away. I go back to Erin and tell her what happened. "Well I kind of understand what is going on now but I don't know if you should get back together with him," she says. "Oh and I am joining Glee club after you guys perform in Regionals." We go back to the choir room and we hug and go our separate ways. I go into the choir room and sit down. I know everyone is dying to ask me what happened but they can tell I don't want to talk. Sam stands up. "I have a song I want to sing," he says. He grabs his guitar and starts playing. He starts singing:

Hey little girl with your tangled hair

Your tattered clothes

You're fifteen and about to bloom

Just like a rose

You're wishing that you had designed jeans

Like the ones you see in the magazines

I know you'd do anything

Just to fit in

But your worth ain't on a price tag

It comes from within and

Sam looks at me and I smile.

Don't you know you're Beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Just the way you are?

Hey little homecoming queen

In that backseat

I'll bet his brown eyes

Are promising you everything

I know you wanna be just like your friends

But he'll still love you if you don't give in

If those girls were being honest

'bout when they are where you're at

I'll bet they'd tell you they wish

They had their innocence back and

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Just the way you are?

He puts his guitar and pulls me out of my chair to the main floor.

So he left you for a girl that could be your twin

If you were 28 again

Let him go

Let him fly

Keep your head up

Get on with your life and

He wraps his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. In that one moment I felt amazing.

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Just the way you are?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Just the way you are?

He kisses me in the middle of the choir room. We break apart. "I waited so long to say this. I love you Kaylee Hudson," he says. "I love you Sam," I say. I don't know why but when I said that to Sam it felt more amazing and special than when I said it to Rory.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Okay hold fire… Had some problems…. Couldn't get on the computer… Don't wanna talk about it… Be sure to do the poll on my profile. IF it decided to work. I have A LOT of computer problems… Yes Sectionals happened and the New Directions won. So I would like to thank Olivia Marie 20 again! Thanks so much. I put Joe Hart in here the way I wanted him to be. As Puck's cousin. Two transfer students that just came to McKinley is a little much… Okay read on…

I'm walking through the hallway on my way to my locker. I get my stuff from my locker and turn to walk away. Me being the total ungraceful person that I am I fall backward. Before I hit the ground I am caught by strong arms. I stand back up and turn around expecting to see Mike, Sam, Blaine, or Finn. I see a guy that I don't recognize. He is tall with dark dreads, chiseled features, and hazel eyes. (A/N yes I had to look this up… I didn't want to guess.) "Thanks," I say. "No problem," he replies. "By the way I'm Joe Hart. I'm new here." "Oh right you are Puck's cousin," I state. Puck told Finn about him when he was over. He isn't the quietest person in the world. "Yeah he told you about me?" Joe asks. "Um… Kinda," I say. "Oh, I'm Kaylee." The bell rings. "Bye," I say before walking away. School was its usual stupid self. Glee club finally came. (A/N I don't know whether Glee is during school or after. So yeah.) I go and sit by Tina. Joe walks in the room with Puck and Sam. They are laughing about something. Sam sees me and walks over to me. He sits down and kisses me on the cheek. Puck introduces Joe to everyone and he starts singing. He sings Stereo Hearts. It was really good. Mr. Schue lets Rachel come up and talk about Nationals. It's not like I hate Rachel. She just annoys me. Once Glee is over, I kiss Sam bye and walk out to Kurt's car. "Let's get home," Kurt says. I sit in the back because Blaine is in the car as usual. He practically LIVES at our house. I go into the living room and sit on the couch. Rachel and Finn are sitting on the other couch. They are talking about Spirit Week. It started today. Today was School Color Day. I wore a red top. Tomorrow is Movie/Book/TV Show Character Day. Sam and I are dressing up as Ron and Hermione. I hear a piece of Rachel and Finn's conversation that interests me. "Aw but its going to be fun," Rachel says. "Rach, I love you but I am NOT dressing up as a sparkly vampire," Finn says. "But we would be so cute as Edward and Bella," Rachel says. "C'mon Finn just do it," I say. "See someone agrees," Rachel says. "Fine," Finn replies. He shoots me a look. "Love you Finny," I say before walking out of the room. "Yeah, yeah love you too," he says. I laugh. Finn as a sparkly vampire. This is going to be funny. I made dinner and Blaine and Rachel stayed for dinner. As usual, Mom and Burt were both at work. I go to sleep at around 11. I wake up in the morning to my alarm. The problem with having your alarm clock be a song is that you will hate that song forever. I go downstairs and eat breakfast. I put my costume on and go into the bathroom. Finn is standing at the counter adjusting his costume. We are lucky because the toilet and shower are in a different room than the sink so that two people can use the bathroom at once. "Pretty hot look there Finn," I say. "Yeah says you," he says. "Can you do my hair please?" "Why are you asking me?" I ask. "Not saying I won't do it." "Well Kurt is busy getting his Kurt Von Trapp costume on and you have seen Twilight like 5,000,000 times so I thought you could do it," he says. "Pretty please." "Sure," I say. I do his hair and finish getting ready. When I go downstairs, Blaine is there. He is dressed shockingly as Harry Potter. (A/N Of course I had to put that in. It isn't overdone at all.) We converse until everyone is ready to go. Finn has glitter on him which makes everyone laugh. "Not funny," he says. "It kinda is," I say. We get in the cars and go to school. Sam is dressed as Ron. "You look cute today," I say before kissing him. "So do you," he states. School was still boring and stupid. I took an Algebra 2 quiz and I know I probably aced it. Glee club was a mix of characters.

Brittany- Sharpay from High School Musical

Santana- Little Red Riding Hood

Puck- James Bond

Kurt- Kurt Von Trapp

Blaine- Harry Potter

Finn- Edward Cullen

Rachel- Bella Swan

Tina- Mulan

Mercedes- Princess Tiana

Joe- Jack Sparrow

Mike- Indiana Jones

Quinn- Marilyn Monroe

Rory- Inigo Montoya (A/N Princess Bride. One of THE best Movies of all time :D. You killed my father prepare to die.)

Sugar- Dorothy from Wizard of Oz

Mr. Schue- Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader

Artie- Captain Hook

Sam- Ron Weasley

Me- Hermione Granger

It was a pretty diverse group. When Glee was over, Sam and I get changed out of our costumes and go to his car. We hold hands as we walk out. I hear Rory behind me. "You have GOT to be kidding me," he mumbles. I am so glad Sam doesn't hear this. Sam and I go out to the Lima Bean. I see Quinn there out of her costume. She walks over to us. "So Kaylee I saw you talking to Joe today," she says. "What was that all about? Were you talking about a secret meeting?" Sam shoots me a worried and curious glance. "No Quinn," I say calmly. "I fell while walking to class and Joe caught me." "What a coincidence," she replies. "Yes it is Quinn," I say. "Why do you care so much anyway? I never did anything to you. I didn't hold anything against you after you blackmailed my ex boyfriend. I'm sorry if I did anything to you Quinn." She looks at me completely shell shocked and she walks away. "Why were you so nice to her?" Sam says. "Because if she didn't blackmail Rory into cheating on me with her we might not be together," I say. "You're so cute," he says. "So are you," I say. When we get our coffees and sit down Sebastian comes over to us. "Kaylee I was hoping to talk to you," he says. Sam looks worried. "Yeah one sec," I reply. Sebastian walks away. "Don't worry," I say. "He plays for the other team." Sam looks relieved. I walk over to Sebastian. "I thought we could get to know each other better," he says. "Why?" I say. "So you can get one step closer to Blaine. Ain't gonna happen." I get up and walk away. He grabs my arm. I shake him off. "Let go of me," I say in a whisper. "You just made an enemy," he says and stands up. "And so did you," a voice says behind me. It's Quinn. "Now you better leave," she says. Sebastian walks away angered. "Watch your back munchkin," he says just low enough for me to hear. "Thanks Quinn," I say. "Welcome," she says. "Look I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I wanted to show you that Rory was willing to hurt you. He did the same to his girlfriend back in Ireland except with someone else. " "It's okay," I say. "If you didn't do what you did I wouldn't have seen how week Rory was." We hugged it out and I hoped for the best and that what Quinn had said was true. As Sam and I left I saw Sebastian and then the cold hit me. A slushie.

I will end it there mostly because this computer is aggravating. I hope to update sooner than later. I had something else to add to this but it would have been to long. I am writing just what comes to mind instead of making a first draft in my notebook. The last two chapters have been that way. Tell me it you like these chapters or the ones where I wrote the first draft in my notebook. Don't forget to see if the poll is up. I hope it worked.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	14. Of Slushies and Niff

Chapter 14

Of Slushies and Niff

So yeah. I really wanted to update the Facebook fic but NO IDEAS. HEAR YE, HEAR YE GOOD SUBJECTS OF THE KING I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF IDEAS FOR MY FACEBOOK STORY THINGY! I had to put a reference into a play my school just did. Lol. Be sure to do the poll on my profile. It actually worked. I am so excited! Okay now that that is over read on. I own nothing.

The coldness hit my face hard. It was strangely a feeling that I had almost gotten used to. Almost. Someone behind me handed me some napkins. I wiped my eyes just as Sam was about to beat up Sebastian. "Stop," I say. "Sam he isn't worth it." I grab his arm. Sebastian walks away. I turn around to thank the person that handed me the napkins. Or should I say people. Nick and Jeff. They were really cool when Kurt was at Dalton. I hadn't seen them in a long while. I hug both of them. They were holding hands. "Finally," I say. "Finally what?" Jeff asks. "You two together," I reply. "What do you mean?" Nick asks. "You too were almost as obvious as Kurt and Blaine," I say dramatically. "Were," Nick says. "Not," Jeff says. "You two are just so adorable," I say. "Yeah sure," Nick says. "Who's this?" Jeff asks referring to Sam. "My boyfriend, Sam" I say. Sam introduces himself to both of the guys. "Aw our little Kaylee has a boyfriend," Nick says. "Haha yeah she does," I say sarcastically. "My mom's here," Jeff says. "Awwww say hi to your mom for me Jeffy," I say using the nickname I use for him. "Bye Kaylee," they both say. We promise to stay in touch. I hug them and they leave. "Who were they?" Sam asks. "Nick and Jeff," I say. "They used to come over when Kurt was at Dalton and for a little while afterward." "Cool. Ah I gotta get you home," Sam says. "I think I have a towel in my truck let's get you cleaned up," he says. "Alright," I say. We go to his car and get me as cleaned up as we can. I look in the mirror. My hair is still slightly red. "I think red is a good hair color for me," I say. He just laughs. It only takes a few minutes to get to my house. We kiss goodbye and he drops me off. I walk into the house. I go into the living room to tell whoever is home that I am back. Kurt is sitting on the couch with Blaine. "Hey guys," I say. "Guess who I saw today?" "Who?" Kurt says without turning around. "Nick and Jeff," I say. Kurt and Blaine both turn around. "Kay, why is your hair pink?" Kurt asks calmly. I forgot my hair. "I got slushied at the Lima Bean," I say. "By who?" Blaine asks. "Sebastian," I mumble. "Who?" Kurt says. "Sebastian," I say louder. "I hate that guy," Kurt and Blaine say at the same time. I laugh and walk out of the room. "I'm taking a shower," I call behind me. "Good," Kurt calls back. I get clean clothes and go into the shower. I take a long shower and make sure to get all of the slushie out of my hair. When I get out there is a new message on my phone from Sam.

_Sam: Hey babe, how are you doing?_

_Kaylee: Good just took a shower. What's up?_

_Sam: not much hanging with my siblings missing you…_

_Kaylee: I just saw you like 40 minutes ago…_

_Sam: That was way to long ago_

_Kaylee: I agree_

_Sam: yeah g2g my brother just hit my sister. Love you._

_Kaylee: lol… good luck…bye. Love you too. 3_

I put on clean clothes, throw my dirty clothes in the laundry, and go sit with Kurt and Blaine. "Whatcha watching?" I ask. Kurt says they are watching some show on the Style channel that I don't like. Before I walk out I whisper in Blaine's ear. "Good luck," I say. He laughs. Kurt shoots him a look. They are like an old married couple. I go to find Finn. He is sitting on his bed watching TV. "What are you watching?" I ask. "Parking Wars," he says. "Want to watch?" "Yeah," I say and I sit down. We sit there for a while. Finn's phone vibrates next to me. I grab it and keep it away from him. The text is from Kurt.  
><em>Kaylee got a surprise slushie today from Sebastian. Just thought you should know. <em>I sent back: _Don't you think I would tell him –Kaylee. _ Kurt doesn't answer. Finn reads the texts messages. "He slushied you?" Finn asks angered. "Yeah but its fine," I say. "Whatever you say," he replies. We watch the rest of the show. I get a text from Sam.

_Sam: I swear these kids are driving me crazy._

_Kaylee: Aw… wish I could help you_

_Sam: Me too, _

_Kaylee: I know the rule: no girls over without parents home._

_Sam: Yeah I know… still miss you_

_Kaylee: miss you too!_

_Sam: so what's up?_

_Kaylee: nothing really watching Parking Wars with Finny_

_Sam: Finny?_

_Kaylee: Got a problem with that? Jk_

_Sam: Yeah I do! Kidding_

We texted for a while longer. I feel like I can say anything around Sam without making him mad. He is so easygoing and that is what I love about him. I look through the notes on my cell phone. I find a list I made of the pros and cons of both Sam and Rory.

_Sam_

_Pros:_

_Easy going. Sweet. Never cheated. _

_Cons:_

_Like an older brother_

_Rory_

_Pros: _

_Our history. Traditional-ish. Nice_

_Cons:_

_Trust issue_

I made this list right after Rory cheated on me and Sam started showing interest in me. I hit the erase button. I was with Sam now and I loved him. Without a doubt. I felt just like this with Rory. I just hoped it was different this time.

Remember to vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading. Shout out time:

Thanks to all whom favorited this story:

divergenthearts

ForeverLivebymusic

Haley L. Potter

keelykahla

KittyShadesTs

Olivia Marie 20

Samcro-princess20

vampirelove21

And everyone that alerted this story:

Ayrpluto72

ForeverLivebymusic

HarryPotterNerd13

independantcinderella

K4RLY3

KittyShadesTs

Odd-Ball 96

Olivia Marie 20

Sammyjo2649

Sirius'onlylove

Talkingnightingale

Thanks so much. You all get cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::). Yummy.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I got nothing to say to the world the world's got nothing to say to me. WOO MAGIC BEANS! That was my random play quote of the chapter. This one was from The Big Bad Musical. I don't own anything but Kaylee. A big thank you to Olivia Marie 20. Love and squiggles to you! Read on!

Clink. Clink. Clink. I hear pebbles being thrown at my window. I am sitting on my bed studying French in a cami and sweat pants. I go to my window and open it. Who do I see? Rory. "What?" I ask. "Can I talk to you?" He asks, his words are slurred. My room is on the first floor. He walks over to the window drunk before I can answer. He doesn't come in. "I miss you," he says. "I don't care. You are drunk. I can't believe you wouldn't talk to me when you actually knew what you were saying. Just go," I say. I hear Finn calling my name. "Go," I say and he does. Finn knocks on my door and opens it. "Who were you talking to?" He asks. "I was studying and I guess I was reading out loud," I say. "No you weren't," he says. "Why are you so sure?" I say. "I can tell when you are lying to me. I also know you weren't talking on the phone, so don't go there," he says. "Fine you want the truth?" I ask. "Yes," he replies. "Fine, Rory came. Drunk. I told him to leave. He did," I say as my phone vibrates. Its Brittany: _Rory said he came to c u. He is back home know. My mom is not berry happy wife him. _I laugh. Brittany isn't the best texter. And I'm sure auto correct isn't her best friend. I text her back to thank her. "Wow," Finn said. "Yeah. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl I can deal with my problems without you interfering all the time," I say. "I just want to make sure you are alright. You're my little sister I care about you," he says. "As I said, I can manage my life without you always feeling as if you need to control me. I'm not a little kid Finn," I say. "Fine it's time for dinner," he says coldly. He walks away. I feel as if I just messed up big time. I sigh, run my fingers through my hair, and walk downstairs. During dinner I could tell Mom and Burt could sense the tension between Finn and I. If they actually do, they don't say anything. Kurt goes on and on about his plans with Blaine for Saturday which is still 2 days away. That reminds me that Sam and I are going to the movies on Saturday. I get up from the table. I didn't finish my dinner. Mom looks at me questioningly. "Studying," I say. Finn laughs. Mom shoots him a look across the table. He stops. I empty my plate into the garbage and put it into the dishwasher. I walk upstairs. I grab my French book and start studying. Kurt opens my door 10 minutes later. "Spill," he says. "I'll play along. Spill what?" I ask. "You and Finn. Neither one of you talk to each other through dinner. You don't finish dinner and he gets angry after Dad and Carole ask him what is going on," he says. "Okay, fine so what happened was Rory came here and I was talking to him through my window. He was drunk. I mainly told him that I couldn't believe that he would come to talk to me when he had no idea what he was saying. He left. Nothing happened. Finn came in and had to interfere like he always does and I got mad at him and he left," I say. "And I'm interfering now," Kurt says. "No," I say almost shouting. "You don't always interfere in what I'm doing. Finn is practically ignoring Sam now." I go on for a little while just venting. "Ah," Kurt says. He sits next to me on the bed. "So French," he says. "Yeah it's extraordinarily fun," I say sarcastically. "Need help?" He asks. "Yes," I reply. We study for the next couple of hours. "Thanks Kurt," I say. "Welcome. You probably don't want to ride to school with Finn tomorrow?" He asks. "Not exactly," I say. "I'll take you," he says. "You sure?" I ask. "Yeah," he says. I take a shower and put pajamas and go to say goodnight to everyone. Mom asks me what happened between me and Finn. I tell her it wasn't much. I don't think our fight really affected her. When we were younger we were always fighting and we would make up within a couple hours of what happened. I go and say goodnight to Kurt. I go to Finn's room without thinking. I find him sitting on his bed crying. I lose all of the anger I had toward him. I run over to him. "What's wrong?" I say throwing my arms around him. "Everything! I messed up with you and Rachel all in a matter of two hours. My best friend is dating my little sister," he says. "And on top of that nobody cares." "I do," I say. "No you don't. You hate me," he says. "What would make you say that?" I ask. "You pretty much told me to leave you alone," he says looking at me. The look on his face almost makes me start crying. "No I didn't mean what I said to you. I was mad at Rory and I took it out on you. I'm sorry," I say. "What happened with Rachel?" "She just told me we needed to take a break and see other people," he replies. "Stop crying over her," I say. "Obviously if she would break up with you she is stupid." He raises an eyebrow at this. "If she would break it off with you than she can't see how amazing you are," I say. "I never liked her anyway." He laughs. "I kind of realize this," he said. "Stop crying Finn," I say. "Alright," he says. "Thanks Kay." I laugh. "What?" Finn asks. "This is just like when we used to fight. We would make up in a matter of hours," I say. "I'll go tell Mom we aren't mad at each other. Love you." "Love you too," he replies. I go and tell my mom. She laughs. "I figured," she says. "Some things don't change." I also tell Kurt what happened. Then I go to bed.

Hope you liked it. Vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

PEGGY: (To audience) Hi, I'm Peggy. Peggy the... Well, I don't have a true pirate name yet.

SCUMMY: (To PEGGY) Sure you do. Its Peggy the Pint Sized Pirate.

Yup there's my play quote of the chapter. I'm running out of plays that we did… Okay moving ooooon. Um yeah took a while for me to update. So now I'm updating. I've done this A LOT but I'm in that kind of mood. **Bold is the call. **_Italic is text messages. _So read on…

"Because I don't care about," I scream. I slam my bedroom door. I run to my bed and fall into it. "Well good you don't have to," Blaine yelled back. "Blaine shut the (insert curse word here) up," I reply. How did I get to this point? I don't want this. I feel as if everything I love is being pulled away from me. It feels like gravity was pulled away from me but not in a good way. I all started about 2 weeks ago after Mom sat me and Finn down. She told us all about how my dad really died. I couldn't believe she lied to us for so long. After that I hung out with Sam. We fought. Now I don't remember what about. So that added two people to the list of me not talking to them. Well make that three because Burt wasn't even looking at me. When I got home I went to talk to Kurt. He and Blaine were fighting so he got mad at me. I put him on the list too. Then I went to talk to Finn. He somehow made the twisted connection that Dad's death was my fault so that added him to the list. Then Blaine came to talk to Kurt. I was being an idiot.

"Hey," I say just before Blaine was going to leave. "Oh, hey," he said looking totally defeated. "So I guess he is still mad," I said in reference to Kurt. "Yeah, but you shouldn't worry about worry about that he is mad at you too," he replied starting to get annoyed with me. "I know," I said getting sassy. "So don't worry about our problems," he said matching my tone. "Don't tell me what to do," I said. Then I said something I completely and totally regret. "Blaine you know you have almost completely ruined my life?" "Why are you acting like this?" And that is how I got here. At least I have one thing to look forward to. We are doing A Very Potter Musical for the Spring Musical. I am playing Draco. The cast list was posted yesterday: (A/N Don't hate on the list. It took me like 2 hours to come up with.)

Harry- Blaine  
>Ron- Puck<br>Hermione- Quinn  
>Ginny- Rachel<br>Dumbledore- Kurt (He actually got the part he tried out for. Not surprisingly really.)  
>Voldemort- Finn<br>Snape- Mike  
>Draco- Me<br>Cho- Santana  
>Lavender- Tina<br>Neville- Sam  
>Bellatrix- Mercedes<br>Quirrel- Joe  
>Cedric- Rory<br>Crabbe- Brittany  
>Goyle- Sugar<br>Dementors/Rumbleroar/Cornelius Fudge/Pansy Parkinson/Molly Weasely- band people

Artie is directing the entire thing. The band people played all of the other smaller parts. We were almost not able to do it because of the lack of people. We are working so hard since we only have two weeks until the play. I remember back during rehearsals: "Great acting Kaylee," Mr. Schue says. "You actually sound like you want to hurt him." "It ain't acting," I reply. Blaine just looks at me.

I fall asleep. I wake up and find that it is Saturday. Ugh, play rehearsal, I think. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. Finn is in the kitchen already. I grab an apple and start eating it. "I'm taking you to school today," he says monotonous. (A/N I used a dictionary for this like used it out of school. Aren't you so proud of me? ;D) I nod. I finish getting ready. I pull on mesh shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I grab a coat and go downstairs. I grab my already packed bag and follow Finn to his car. Our drive is filled with an awkward silence. The only sounds are the music playing and the truck's engine. The drive seems to take forever. We finally get to the school. I go into the auditorium. Only Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Rory, and Santana are there. I go onto the stage and start talking to them until all the other people come. "Alright," Mr. Schue says. "Let's start with Goin' Back to Hogwarts." I have to admit, Blaine was totally awesome. Puck was a pretty good Ron and Quinn somehow nailed Hermione. The play was actually going good. I did as best as I could with my part. When we were finished we were all almost fully out of breath. We rehearsed a lot of the other songs. "Okay that's all for today," Artie says. We all leave. I stumble to Finn's car. I get into it and wait for him to come out. He comes out five minutes after me. Finn starts the truck. He puts in the CD for A Very Potter Musical. That and the engine are the only things that I can hear. I go into the living room. I put on Switched at Birth. After about a ½ hour the back doorbell rings. I walk over and see Blaine standing there. I open the door. "Is Kurt here?" Blaine asks. "No but you can wait in the living room until he gets home." "Alright," he replies. We both walk into the living room. We sit on the couch and watch Switched at Birth. I see Blaine text Kurt. I don't say anything. Blaine watched with me until Kurt came home. They walk upstairs together. I don't hear any yelling or shattering glass which I take as a good sign. I walk by Kurt's room. All I hear are crying and stuff like I love you and I'm sorry being said. It hurts my heart and makes me want to throw up at the same time. I decide to text Sam.

_K: Can you please call me?_

_S: Why should I?_

_K: Cuz I love you and I want to talk to you about something._

A few minutes after I sent that Sam calls.

**K: Hey**

**S: Hey**

**K: I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for fighting with you.**

**S: Okay for one thing slow down before you pass out. And two it was my fault.**

**K: Let's not argue about this**

**S: Affirmative. Want to see a movie tomorrow?**

**K: Yeah, absolutely.**

**S: I have to go… I think my sister is crying.**

Before he hangs up, his little brother starts talking into the phone. **"HI! MY NAME IS STEVIE! SAM SAYS YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND! I LIKE THE COLOR BLUE. I'M 8! I LIKE MACARONI. NO SAMMY I WANT TO TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"** I hear Sam yelling in the background.

**S: Sorry about that.**

**K: No problem he's so cute!**

**S: He gets it from me.**

**K: Sure whatever helps you sleep at night.**

**S: I see how it is.**

**K: How is it?**

**S: (Laughing) Bye babe, love you.**

**K: Love you too Sammy.**

I hang up before he can reply. That is like my thing. I do it to Finn and Kurt and especially Erin. She has gotten used to it. (A/N I actually do this to Erin aka Fub18. She has pretty much gotten used to it.) I go downstairs and finish the episode of Switched at Birth that I was watching. After that episode was over I turn the television off and go start dinner. I make spaghetti. (A/N Which I something I cannot do. I tried to make scrambled eggs today. Key word TRIED! But my instant mashed potatoes turned out good.) When I finish I call all the guys to the table. We eat in utter silence. I start laughing halfway through dinner. Like laughing really hard. I start choking on what I was eating. Finn hits me on the back until I stop. A few minutes later, you know after I fell out of my chair and got strange looks, I stop completely. This provoked some stranger looks in my direction. This reminds me of the time I was at the beach with some of our family friends as a vacation. We were on the top floor of the awesome motel we were staying at. Someone was trying to talk. I started laughing. "If you don't stop I am going to throw you off the balcony," he says to try to stop me. I stopped for like five seconds until he tried to talk again. Ahhhh good times. I finish dinner and clean up. I go and sit on the couch and turn on Parking Wars. Finn comes in and sits down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. He doesn't shrug me off. After a little while, I fall asleep. I wake up the next morning at 12:03 in the same position as last night on a sleeping Finn's shoulder. I take a shower and get ready for the day. I put on a pink print t-shirt with a teal cami underneath it, dark blue skinny jeans, and flats. It was 1:04. I go downstairs to eat a small lunch. Sam was coming at around 2:00. I grab an apple, eat it, and finish getting ready. I grab my purse and walk out. There is a reason I didn't wear a coat in March in Ohio. "Hey beautiful," Sam says. "Hey," I say as I kiss his cheek. We walk out to his car. We both get in and he drives away. He takes my hand in his as he drives. We laugh and joke around during the ride. We see a horror movie I didn't watch a lot of the movie. I was too busy kissing Sam and being "scared" to watch it. I did, however, end up with his sweatshirt on. It's about 5:00 when I get home. I walk into the house and someone jumps out at me. I scream really loudly. "Not funny," I say with my hand on my heart. "It kinda was and you know it. I gotta talk to you," Blaine replies. "No I hate raisins. I do find Tyra Banks a good role model. I have never been locked in a closet. I do think you use a lot of gel. Not in a bad way," I say as seriously as I could. "Okaaaaaaayyyyy," he replies. "None of that was at all relevant to what I wanted to say to you." "Okay well then what else could you possibly want to say to me?" I say. "I was a total jerk to you. I'm sorry," he says. "Well I'm the one that provoked it so I'm sorry," I say.

"No," he replies.

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop it," I say finally. I reach out and hug him. He wraps his arms around me. That makes two people that I made amends with. Wellllll make that four because parents do not usually appreciate it when you don't talk to them and it usually doesn't work in your favor. So yeah. And Finn and I aren't exactly talking but we aren't exactly fighting. I still have to see if Finn is mad at me and talk to Kurt. I start with Finn because I doubt that he is really mad at me. I let go of Blaine, kiss him on the cheek, and go to walk out of the room. "Wait Kay," he says. "Yeah?" I ask. "Do I really use too much gel?" He asks. "No," I say and walk out. I hear him laughing and mumbling to himself about Tyra Banks. I go to Finn's room. "Are you mad at me?" I ask him as I sit on his bed. "Sure you can come in and no," he says. "Good," I reply. "Why?" He asks. "Cuz I wanted to know," I reply. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I jump and pick it up. 1 new message flashes on the screen. It was from Kurt. Can you come talk to me? It says. I reply sure and go up to his room humming Blackbird under my breath. I knock on the door. He is sitting on his bed. "Yo," I say trying to be gangster. He gives me a strange look that obviously says that he thinks I'm completely insane. "Come sit," he says. I go and sit next to him. "Oh my tomatoes, this is hard," he says. "Oh my tomatoes?" I ask. "Now I feel like the normal one and that usually doesn't happen." "Yeah you're the normal one. Alright I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry I took our all of my anger with Blaine on you." "Oh Kurt," I say as I run my fingers through my hair. "It's fine." He reaches over and hugs me. I feel better but I still feel like there is something missing but I can't figure out what it could be. Kurt lies down. I follow. I fall asleep next to him. I wake up the next morning to my alarm with Kurt next to me. I get up and stretch. Its Monday at 5:45. I push Kurt's shoulder to try to get him to wake up. He swats my hand away. I get a better idea. I go really close to his ear and scream. He shoots up and starts chasing me with a hanger. Yes a hanger. We make it down to the kitchen. I am pretty much laughing and screaming my head off. Kurt is shouting threats at me that I know he will never fulfill. Mom, Burt, and Finn are standing in the kitchen. When Kurt and I both get into the kitchen we freeze. We all start laughing. We eat breakfast. I get ready for school. I let Kurt pick out my outfit. He chooses a pink dress, white flats, and a cardigan. Luckily it is somewhat warm out. The dress is so cute and the outfit is amazing. I leave my hair down. I go downstairs. "Nice dress. Kurt?" Mom asks. "Yes," I say. I hug her and go to find Finn who is calling me. I grab my bag and phone and go to him. He is standing by the door. He looks me over. "Kurt?" He asks. "Yes," I say exasperated. He laughs and we walk to his car. Finn blasts the A Very Potter Musical soundtrack and we jam out the whole way to school. We get to school and I walk into school. I skip through the halls to get to my locker. Sam is standing there. "Hey munchkin," he says referring to my height. "Hey Trouty," I say as I kiss him. He acts wounded. "I like the dress," he says. "Kurt?" "You are like the third person to as me that. I can't believe you people don't believe I would choose this by myself but yes," I say. He just laughs and wraps his arm around my waist. The bell rings. "Love you," I say. "Love you too," he says. We go to our classes. My friend and I had so much fun in history class. We were laughing and talking. When one of the girls in my class were talking for waaaay to long she turned and looked at me and said, "yap yap yap." I was talking about someone piercing their nose and she of course didn't hear me right and said, "he's bleeding somebody call the paramedics." Only one other person heard us. We were laughing so hard. Our teacher didn't say anything but she probably should have. I have all my classes with her. That is how we became close. We had amazing classes though we had three tests. (A/N All of this happened. We have all our classes together. And we did these things in history. We were gonna like pee ourselves. Man we are so messed up. You know who you are. Luv ya! Even if you are horrifying at volleyball!) Glee club came around and sadly she wasn't in it. It wasn't as fun as history. After it was over I said bye to Sam and went out to Kurt's car. "Sorry I'm late," Blaine says when he got in the car. "My teacher wanted to talk to me." "Oooooo Blainey's in troooooouuuuubbbllleeeeeeee," I say. "No," he replies laughing. Kurt starts the car. The first song is King of Anything by Sara Barellis. I start screaming it out really loudly. At the end of the song Kurt turns off the radio. "Thank God," Blaine says. "Yap yap yap," I say laughing. After they give me a weird look I try to tell them the story. I was laughing so hard. We get to the Lima Bean and I get out of the car. Just to provoke them, I get a large espresso and dump so much sugar in it. "Oh, joy," Kurt says. I smile at him proud of myself. We laugh and joke at the table for about an hour. "Okay spill," Kurt says. "You like starting sentences like that don't you?" I ask. "Spill about you and Sam," Kurt says. "Fine. We are getting serious. I think I love him guys. He is amazing and sweet," I say lovingly. "Awwwwwwww," Kurt says. "Yeah and you aren't picking out my outfit tomorrow," I say. "Why not?" Kurt asks. "Because I am gonna wear Sam's sweatshirt that I just so happened to end up with," I say. "Alright but this once," Kurt says. I stick my tongue out at him. We talk for a while longer. We go home and do all the stuff you do at home. I go to sleep and in the morning I wake up and get ready for school. I put on a t-shirt, jeans, flats, and Sam's sweatshirt. He noticed when he saw me. I love my life.

Thanks for reading. Hope to update sooner.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

HOLA! Yep it's that wonderful time again. Time for an AMAZING update. No not really. Just time for an update… Yup I'm finally doing Olivia Marie 20's idea. Well that took me long enough I know… I don't own anything… Read on…

I wake up. It's my 16th birthday. (A/N I know I put in a part about her learners permit… Ignore that… Please) I go downstairs as usual. Kurt meets me on the stairs. "Happy Birthday," he says as he pulls me into a tight hug. "Thanks," I reply. We go downstairs. "What no hanger?" Mom asks when she sees us. "No, not today," Kurt says. Mom walks over to me. "Happy Birthday," she says. "Do I have to go to school today?" I ask. "Yes," Mom says seriously. "Poop," I reply. I eat breakfast and walk back upstairs. I pull on dark wash jeans, a pink cami, a white print t-shirt, silver flats, and Sam's sweatshirt. I leave my hair down. I go and finish up getting ready and go downstairs to where Finn is waiting. "Happy Birthday," he says. "Thanks," I reply. Kurt comes up behind us. "Kaylee are you sure you don't want to do something with that outfit?" He asks. "Bye Kurt," I say and I walk out to Finn's car. I get in and wait for Finn to come out. He hands me a box once he gets in the car. "What's this?" I ask. "My gift to you," he says. "You know we do these later, right?" I ask. "Yeah, I do," he says. I open the box. It's a beautiful necklace. "Thanks Finn," I say as I hug him. "You're welcome," he replies. He puts it on me. Then he starts the truck. We go to school. I get a few happy birthdays on the way to my locker. I open my locker and in it are yellow roses. My favorite type. There is no card or anything. I figure they are from Sam. I ask him when we are walking into Glee Club. "No I didn't put them in your locker," he says. I look up trying to think. I see Rory smirk. I realize then that he put them in my locker. Thanks, I mouth to him. He just smiles. Glee starts. Sam stands up. He grabs his guitar and starts singing.

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me cry?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die

For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Would you swear

That you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.

I just want to hold you.

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by your forever.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I can kiss away the pain.

And I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away.

By the end of the song I am in tears. He is so sweet to sing this song to me. He puts his guitar back and walks over to me. "Happy Birthday," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I love you," I reply. "I love you too," he replies. He then kisses me. The rest of Glee club is boring because we are talking about the play. Well Rachel is talking about the play next week. The rest of us are trying to act interested. Rachel says something about Nationals and how we are going to have to work so hard to win. "Well it looks like we are gonna have to fight and we are gonna fight so hard that we are gonna win," I say in reference to the play. Puck and Blaine start laughing. Puck because it is his line, Quinn because Puck says it to her primarily, and Blaine because he is such a nerd that he is the only other one who gets it. We rehearse all of our songs for the play. Then we go home. I go to Finn's truck with him. I skip to the truck. I get in and there is a message on my phone. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY IS FULL OF HAPPINESS AND REDVINES! LOVE, NICK AND JEFF: D. I text back a thanks. I laugh at the AVPM reference. Finn turns on the radio and we sing to it on the way home. I go inside and put my bag down. I go into the living room and turn on the TV. I put on Restaurant Impossible. I flip upside down on the couch. Blaine walks in. "Is Kurt home?" He asks just as he realizes that I'm upside down. "No he should be soon though," I say. "Why are you upside down?" He asks. "Why are you right side up?" I reply. "Because that is how people usually are," he says slowly as if talking to a 4 year old. "Blah blah blah," I say. He sits next to me on the couch. I flip back around. I put my head on his shoulder. I'm half asleep when Kurt comes in. "HI KURTIE," I scream. "Ow," Blaine says because I just yelled in his ear. "I'm sorry Blainey," I say as I hug him. "I think too much blood went into your head," he mumbles back. Kurt looks at us like we are completely and totally insane. "I was flipped upside down on the couch," I explain. "Ahhhhh," Kurt says.

I really didn't know how to end that. Yeah it was shorter than usual. I'm still kinda sick. I get results of what it was next week. Fingers crossed… I hope to get an update up soon. So hope you guys like this update.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

King of Anything

Here is another TOTALLY AWESOME idea from Olivia Marie 20… I gotta give you a nickname… I'll work on it. Her idea is modified in this chapter… Cuz I like the song I put in this chapter… A lot… Thanks so much for all of your ideas! I don't own anything (Man I'm so tired of typing that…) Read on…

I sit in the auditorium waiting for play practice to start. Opening night is tonight. I am sitting next to Rory. We are laughing and joking around. Finn looks really concerned but he doesn't say anything. Sam walks in. "Hey babe," he says. "Rory." He looks like he is irritated but he is trying really hard to hide it. I can tell though. I put my head on his shoulder. After a little while, Mr. Schue and Artie come in. We have 4 hours of rehersal. We chill back stage until the play is going to start. I have my costume on. The first number goes good. It was really fun to see the audience's reaction when I started rolling around the stage. When I was off stage, Rory and I were joking around more. I get a text in the middle of us talking. It is from Sam. _What are you two doing? _I reply, _we r just joking around… _I don't get a reply. I look across the stage and see him looking at us. I love you, I mouth. I love you too, he replies. Sam and I worked out his jealousy. FLASHBACK… "I guess I saw you guys joking around and I got a little jealous," he says. "Don't be," I say. I get up and turn on a song I had ready from an hour before to sing.

If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Mmm. Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I will always love you. I will always love you. [ From: . ](Instrumental solo) I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you. You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you

He claps. "I like the Whitney Houston," he says. "Was it a cover?" "Nope," I say. "It was Dolly Parton. It was her song first." "Well then I like the country," he says and he kisses me.

The entire week of our play was a success. I am home after the last night of our play. I am hanging upside down off my bed on my phone. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I say. Finn walks in. He looks concerned, then confused, and finally concerned again. I take the headphones out of my ears and sit up. "What?" I ask. "I don't want you talking to Rory. I don't like the way you are dressing. I don't like the shorts and tights with the tight t-shirts. I don't like who you are now," he says. "Leave," I say. "I'm old enough to make choices for myself." "I didn't know you were gonna act like this," he says. "How could you not? Sometimes you're clueless. You are trying to tell me who to talk to and how to dress. I haven't changed at all. So what if I dress differently? Kurt chose these clothes. I like them," I say. "Now leave," I say. He does. I don't know why he feels like he should tell me what to do. I pick out a song to sing in Glee Club tomorrow. I go to sleep. I wake up the next morning. I eat breakfast and get ready. I put on a tight t-shirt, a tank top, dark wash jean shorts, white leggings, neon knee socks, fingerless gloves, and sneakers. I know Finn will hate this outfit. I put on some light make up. I curl my hair. I am done in time. I go downstairs and get into Finn's car. When he sees my outfit he just shakes his head. I smirk. The entire ride to school is silent. I get out of his car and go into school. A lot of the guys were checking me out. The entire day went like that. Once I got to glee club, I told the band what song I was singing. I waited until everyone came into the room. I start singing:

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Keep drinkin' coffee

Stare me down across the table

While I look outside

So many things I'd say if only I were able

But I just keep quiet

And count the cars that pass by

You've got opinions, man

We're all entitled to 'em

But I never asked

So let me thank you for time

And try to not waste any more of mine

Get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you babe

But I'm not drowning

There's no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

You sound so innocent

All full of good intent

You swear you know best

But you expect me to

Jump up on board with you

Ride off into your dellusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost

With no direction oh

But you won't ever see

You're so busy makin' maps

With my name on them in all caps

You got the talkin' down just not the listening

And who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

All my life

I've tried

To make everybody happy while I

Just hurt

And hide

Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn

To decide

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

Who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

Who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

Let me hold your crown, babe

Oh oh

Ah

I walk around the room staring at Finn as I sing the song. He had a look of confusion at first. Then he looked really angry. By the end he actually understood what I was trying to say. I think the song was a good idea. After the song he stood up. He walked over to me. I admit I was half expecting him to hit me. He actually wraps me in a hug. "I'm sorry," he says. "It's alright. Just don't do it again," I say. "I promise," he says.

Hope you enjoyed it. Still working on the nickname for you, Olivia Marie 20. Yeeeeep I reallllllllllllllllyyyyy love the song King of Anything by Sara Bareilles. This is just a filler chapter. I literally wrote it in 10 minutes.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	19. Of Multiple Breakups

Chapter 19

Of Multiple Breakups

Alright. Time for a new chapter. I worked on that nickname for you Olivia Marie 20… Wait for it… LIV MARIE! I used one of her amazing ideas again! YUUUUPPP! I think you will find it amazing… I don't own anything… Read on… If you dare.

I go for a run on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. I run from my house to the park. I run in the park in my own little world. I see someone I recognize. Jeff. He is sitting on a bench in jeans, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and sneakers, crying and rubbing his eyes. I almost don't recognize him out of his uniform. I go over to him, sit down, and put my arm around him. "What's wrong?" I ask. "N-Nick cheated on me… With Sebastian," he says. I hate that guy! I wrap my other arm around him. "Nobody understands," Jeff says. "I do," I say. "How? You have an amazing boyfriend. You text me about him all of the time," he says. "But before him, I had another "amazing" boyfriend. Rory. He cheated on me. And before that I was cheated by one of Finn's friends, Noah," I say. "I know that you feel like your life is over, Jeff. Trust me it is far from over. If Nick was even halfway intelligent he would have stayed with you." Your point?" Jeff asks. I brush the hair away from his eyes. "He isn't worth your time. Maybe this is all a misunderstanding. But if it isn't he is a total idiot," I say. "I though-," he says before breaking into another round of sobs. "You thought he was the one. Didn't you?" I ask. "That is exactly what I thought," Jeff says. I turn him so he can look me in the eyes. First, I wipe away his tears and then I take his face in my hands. "There is definitely another guy out there that will make you a billion times happier than Nick did," I say. "Come on." I try to pull him up. "Where are we going?" He asks as he reluctantly gets up. "You'll see," I say. I go to the place that Kurt took me when this happened between me and Rory. We go to the Lima Bean. "Nick loves this place." "Quiet you. And no thinking about Nick," I say. Jeff cracks a smile. "Just pleaseeeeeee don't tell Kurt and/or Blaine about this," he says. "I won't, I promise," I say. We get our coffee. "Let's go to the mall," I say. "Why?" Jeff asks. "Because I have to go bra shopping," I say staying serious. He looks at me like I just said I was going to kill him. "Nah I'm kidding. We are gonna go back to the park," I say. "Oh thank God," he says. We go back to the park. Jeff sits down and I follow. I put my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and I do the same. We talk for another hour. Jeff walks me home. I hug him and kiss his cheek before he leaves. "Bye Jeffy," I say. He laughs. "Bye Kay," he replies. I go into the house. I check my phone that was on silent. 5 text messages flash on the screen. 1 from Kurt and 4 from Sam. Kurt's just said k. I told him I wasn't gonna be home for a while. I check Sam's texts. They all pretty much look like this _Joe said he saw you the park with a guy looking "romantic." _I text him back saying that I was with Jeff, one of Kurt and Blaine's friends, that he was having a problems, and I was helping him through it. Sam texts me back apologizing and saying he remembers him. I take a shower. The rest of the night is normal. I go to sleep. I wake up to my alarm the next morning. I get up, get dressed, and get ready for school. I am wearing a jean skirt, print leggings, flats, a cami, and a red fitted t-shirt. Kurt had been begging me to change my look so I did. He says it likes its better than just jeans and a t-shirt. I agree. I sit in Finn's truck. He comes out on the phone with Rachel. "Stop it. You are the most selfish person ever, Rach," he says. He interrupts her by hanging up. "Hey that's my thing," I say. He just laughs. "What are you two fighting about THIS TIME?" I ask with emphasis on the THIS TIME. "I don't remember," he says with a laugh. We ride to school. When we get to school, I get out of the car. I go into school. I think to myself as I walk into the school. I think about how Sam has been saying he's alright but I can tell that he has been on edge since well I changed my look. How nervous he became after the Rory thing, and how he acted after I talked to Jeff. I used to find the jealousy thing cute, now it's just annoying and petty. I just run my hands through my hair and go to my locker. Sam is standing there. When I get to my locker he says, "I think we need to take a break." "Why?" I ask concerned. "Look I told you the Jeff thing was nothing." "It's not that. I just think we need to take a break," he says as he walks away. I'm not gonna let this get to me.

*Time lapse: About one week*

It's been about a week since Sam said we needed to take a break. I come up with an idea in history. I'll sing to him. It's perfect. I look at what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a teal halter dress with red flats and a white cardigan. I talk to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany about being back-up singers for me; they agree. We get to Glee Club. Mr. Schue calls us up. I start:

I'm sitting here alone up in my room

And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)

I'm looking at a picture in my hand

Trying my best to understand

I really want to know what we did wrong

With a love that felt so strong

If only you were here tonight

I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

'Cause you're the only one within my heart

I was born to make you happy

Always and forever you and me

That's the way our life should be

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone

I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)

'Cause living in a dream of you and me

Is not the way my life should be

I don't want to cry a tear for you

So forgive me if I do

If only you were here tonight

I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

'Cause you're the only one within my heart

I was born to make you happy

Always and forever you and me

That's the way our life should be

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

I'd do anything, I'd give you my world

I'd wait forever, to be your girl

Just call out my name, and I will be there

Just to show you how much I care

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

'Cause you're the only one within my heart

I was born to make you happy

Always and forever you and me

That's the way our life should be

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

Sam storms out of the room looking frustrated and upset. I turn around and watch him leave. I start crying. Finn comes up behind me. He turns me around and pulls me into him. I don't know what I did wrong.

~Katie


	20. A Very Greaseish Chapter

Chapter 20

Thanks to LivMarie cuz she gave me this idea. Hope it comes out good cuz ya know I've never seen Grease…. I don't own anything… Read on.

Sam PoV

I'm walking through the school carnival. Just thinking. Thinking about how I hurt Kaylee. I look up and come back to the world. I see Rory coming toward me. He actually doesn't have a look of hate. "Hey," I say. "Hey I need to talk to you," he says. "I figured so," I reply. "I know we have been like at each other's throats over Kaylee," he says. "And?" I ask. "I just wanted to say that I know you're better for her. I guess I've known that for a while but I couldn't come to that realization," Rory says. "Thanks. Bros?" I ask. "Bros," he replies smiling. I see Finn, Blaine, and Puck walking toward me. I run over to them. "Guys have you seen Kaylee anywhere. I need to apologize to her," I say. "Yeah you better," Finn says. "No haven't seen her," Puck says. "Me neither," Blaine says. "Same," Finn says. "Better find her man," Puck says. "Yes I realize this," I say.

Blaine PoV

I see Kaylee walking toward us. She is in dark black jeans, red flats, and a black shirt. Kurt and the girls made her up amazingly. I hit Finn's arm, who in turn hits Puck's shoulder. Sam turns around.

Kaylee PoV

(3 Hours before)

Kurt and the girls forced me into them doing my hair and make-up. Seriously they tied me down. It was actually fun, except for the being tied down part.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I ask.

"Because you are going to get Sam back," Kurt replies.

After they finished, they told me to change into black jeans, a black fitted t-shirt, and red flats. It felt too Sandy from Grease to me, but it wasn't worth it to fight it.

(Back to the present)

I have serious butterflies in my stomach as I walk toward Sam. He doesn't see me but Blaine, Puck, and Finn do. Then Sam turns around. I get my confidence back as I walk to him. "Kaylee? What happened to you? You look… AMAZING!" Sam says. "Tell me about it handsome," I reply. We start singing.

S= Sam

K=Kaylee

B= Both

S: I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

K: You better shape up,

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true.

S: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

B: You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

K: If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way.

S: I better shape up,

'cause you need a man

K: I need a man

who can keep me satisfied.

S: I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove

K: you better prove

that my faith is justified.

S:Are you sure?

B: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

B: You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

B: You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

We end really close to each other. He leans in and kisses me. It is a kiss filled with apology and hope. It is amazing. When we separate, I pull him to follow me. We have an amazing night. I learn the real reason of Sam's problem was my new look. He says it doesn't bother him anymore because quote, "you are the prettiest girl at this school, if all the other guys want to stare let them; they all know you're mine." We will just have to wait and see.

Short chapter. I know…

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	21. Hanging With Blaine

Chapter 21

Hanging With Blaine

Time for an update… I know it's been a long while since I updated. I hope you like this…. Read on…

The score is tied 4-4. I shoot the ball with 3 seconds on the clock. Goal! We won. My teammates and I celebrate or win against Crawford Country Day's girls' lacrosse team. Our school's boys' team was playing Dalton right after our game. I was permitted to stay and watch with a few of the other girls on my team and ride home with the boys' team. I say bye to my team, go to the bleachers, and pack up my stuff. I am with my friends Sophia and Rose. (A/N First person to come up with the name of the show which these names came from will have the next chapter dedicated to them.) Sophia has light brown wavy hair down to her shoulder blades, she is tall and skinny. Rose has brown-ish hair that comes down to her shoulders; it is a mix between wavy and straight. She is shorter than me. We all hang out a lot. They were with me when I got all of the blue streaks in my hair. We take the rosters that we were given when we walked to the field. I look down the list. Ah Thad Martin number 9. Sebastian Smythe number 13. McKinley scored the first girl. Dalton wins 7-5. Sebastian is good… Like crazy good. He scored 6 of the 7 goals. And he didn't get fouled ever. At the end of the game Sebastian comes over to me. "Can I talk to you?" He asks. "Uh, sure," I reply. I jump off the bleachers. "Before you start why did you hit on Nick when you know he was with Jeff?" I ask. He runs his hands through his hair. He looks like I have never seen him look before. He looks upset and apologetic instead of proud and conceited. "I was drunk. I didn't want to. I set them back up," Sebastian says. "I already talked to the other glee club members. I really feel bad for what I did. I'm sorry." "It's ok," I say. I really hate that I can't hate people. "Here," he says as he hands me his phone. "Put your number in, munchkin." I laugh at the name. It wasn't said in a spite filled way but in a joking way. His coach calls him. I hug him. He wraps his arms around me. "Bye Smythey," I say. He laughs and jogs away. "Who was that?" Sophia asks as we walk to the bus. "Sebastian," I say. "He's cute. I might try to "run into him" someday," Rose says. "Good luck with that," I say. "He's gay." "Why do all of the hot guys like guys?" Rose asks rhetorically. We talk the entire way home. I take out my phone and check my messages. One from Sam: _Saw your score. Great game. Love you. _I message him back: _Love you too. _One from Blaine: _Need to get out of my house. Coffee? I'll pick you up from the school. _I text him back that I want to. "Kaylee. Kaylee. EARTH TO KAYLEE," Sophia says in my ear. "Yeah," I say. "Wanna come to the mall with me and Rosy?" Sophia asks. "Can't," I reply. I haven't hung out with Blaine in a long time. "Plans with Sam?" Rose asks. "No plans with Blaine," I say. "Ahhhhhh," they both say. We get to the school about 10 minutes later. I get out of the bus, say bye to both Rose and Sophia, and go to Blaine's car. He unlocks the doors, I put my bag in, and I get in the passenger seat. "Hey," I say. "Hey," he says. "What's wrong?" I ask. "What no hug?" He asks. I hug him. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Fine it's family," he says. "Your brother?' I ask. "Yeah, I'll save the details," he says. "No you're gonna tell me now," I say. "Well I know my mom loves me but it seems like she pays more attention to him than me," he says. "You don't get it do you?" "No I do. In the past two years my Mom and Burt have both only come to one of my lacrosse games and the never ask how I do or the score. But in the past four years they have only missed one of Finn's football games," I say. "Well maybe you do," he replies. "And like everyone compares me to him and asks me about him. It's like he is always in the light and I'm always in the dark," I say. "That's how I feel," Blaine says. "Let's just forget about it and have fun," I say. "Guess who I say today at the McKinley vs Dalton game?" I ask. "Thad?" He replies. "No, Sebastian. I think he changed," I say. "Yeah he did. Ever since the Dave thing he is different," he replies. "He apologized and now he isn't how he used to be. I know about the Nick and Jeff thing. He actually set him back up." We go inside, get coffee, and sit down. "Not that I mind, but where is Kurt?" I ask. "With Mercedes and Rachel," he replies. "Ah," I say. I get a text from Sam: _Wanna hang out? _I reply: _I love you but I can't. Hanging with Blaine._

Hope you liked it. I hope to update soon.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	22. Prom Night

Chapter 22

Prom Night

Update. Yeah I really wanted to for a while but I couldn't. Thanks to LivMarie for the idea. I don't own anything.

I'm in the dress shop with Kurt trying to find that perfect dress for prom. It's pretty stressful… especially because he keeps throwing things at me. I have tried on at least fifteen dresses. None of them are even close to the perfect dress. I finally put the perfect dress on. It's pink and goes all the way down to the floor. It hugs me and flows at the bottom. "Kurt hand me the silver heels," I say. He does. It's absolutely perfect. I walk out of the dressing room. He stops and his jaw drops. "Is it good?" I ask. "It-it-it's PERFECT," he says. "I know right," I say. Mom walks in. "Oh, honey it's perfect," she says. "I know," I reply. We buy the dress and the shoes. The prom is three days away. Yup I'm a procrastinator. We go to the car and drive home. We eat dinner and I go to sleep. Shopping with Kurt can tire you. I wake up in the morning and put on a short-ish dress, sneakers, and a cardigan. I go downstairs and get ready. I go out to Finn's car and get in. "I heard your dress is amazing," Finn says. "It is," I say. "Only two more days," he replies. "I know," I say. We go to school. The first person I see is Sam. "Hey you excited for Prom?" I ask. "About that," he says. "I can't go." "What?" I ask. "Seriously, I have to do something," he says. "What?" I ask. "I have to um babysit," he says. "Sam seriously cut the crap," I say with an eye roll. "Fine I don't want to go," he replies. "Why not?" I ask. "Because I'm tired of us and our on off relationship," he says. "I know it's Mercedes," I say. "So what if it is?" Sam asks. "She doesn't love you. Why can't you understand that? Oh wait you're blonde," I say. (A/N yes it's a blonde joke. I can do it. I'm actually blonde.) "Wow so original," he says. "Yup just remember that when you are all alone," I say. "I won't be but you will," he says. "Then it's over. For good. You don't think I can get a date. But I can and you're gonna miss this," I say. I walk away. "I won't," he says. I realize then that it's two days before the prom and there is no way I am getting a date. Well this isn't good. I go to my classes as a zombie. I finally get home. The time before prom was just a blur. It's prom night. I sit in my room. If I was still going I would be getting ready soon. Kurt comes upstairs. "Oh Kaylee get ready," he says. "Why?" I ask. "There is a surprise downstairs for you. Now get ready," he says. I put my dress on and he does my hair and makeup. I put my shoes on and walk downstairs. Rory is standing there in a tux and he is smiling. He is holding a paper sign that says Prom? "Yes," I reply. We go with Kurt and Blaine to Prom. The theme is 'Starry Night.' It looks amazing. The first person I see is Sam. He is all alone watching Mercedes dance with her boyfriend. "Karma," I say. I smile and walk away to dance with Rory. They play a few slow songs. Finn danced with me for one of them. "You remembered," I say. Way, way back when I was 8 and he was 10 we promised each other that at prom we would dance with each other. "Yes I did. Are you really that surprised?" Finn asks. "A little," I say, I feel tears threatening to spill over. "Don't cry. Kurt will kill both me and you if you mess up your makeup. We dance for the entire song and I go back to Rory as Finn goes back to Rachel. It's a slow song. I look around. I see a lot of people dancing:

Santana and Brittany

Puck and one of the Cheerios that I know as Clara

Blaine and Kurt

Rachel and Finn

Tina and Mike

Joe and Quinn

Artie and Sugar

Mercedes and Shane

Sam is standing alone looking on at the people dancing. I don't really care. Why would I? I am having the perfect night.

Done.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Yeah… Thanks to LivMarie for the idearrrr…. I don't own anything

I'm sitting, not listening to Blaine's brother talk about something. From the sound of it it's about some acting thing. After like a bazillion hours, Finn says, "C'mon." I jump and give him a confused look. "It's finally over," he says. I get up and follow him. He drives me home but he has to leave right after to pick up Rachel and take her somewhere. Once we get to our house, I hug him, mess up his hair, and get out of the car. "You're gonna pay for this," he says. I ignore him. I back away toward the house watching him creepily. I turn around when I hit someone, more specifically someone. I scream and turn around. It's just Thad. "Jerk," I say as I punch him in the arm. "Wow that's the hello I get," he says as he pulls me into his arms. I laugh and hug him back. "Yep," I reply. He throws me over his shoulder and takes me inside. "I don't like this. This is only fun for one of us," I say. I bite his neck, seeing as he has my arms and legs pinned down. "Ow," he says as he puts me down. "What?" I ask innocently. "You bit me," he says. "Yeah," I say like I'm talking to a five year old. "You didn't taste very good." "Well I would be scared if you said I did," he says. "Maybe I was lying," I say. "I missed you," he says. "Awwww I missed you to Thaddy," I say. We talk for a while longer about random stuff. Kurt and Blaine walk in. "Thad," they both say. "Why is there a bite mark on your neck?" Blaine asks. Thad points at me. I smile. "He had me over his shoulder," I say. They don't look surprised. I go over to Thad and pull him tight. He laughs. "Sorry Thaddeus," I say. "Don't call me Thaddeus and it's ok," he says. "Wait how did you get into my house?" I ask. "Burt," he replies. "Figures," Kurt and I say at the same time. "C'mon, Kay, Thad," Blaine says. "Where?" I ask. "Warbler Day," he says. Warbler Day is pretty much all of the Warblers get together. I can go because. "Do I have to go?" I whine-ask. "Yes," Kurt says. "Poop," I say. We go out to Kurt's car. We get in and he drives away. "Where are we going?" I ask. "The movies," he says. "To see The Hunger Games." "Awesome," I say. We drive to the theater. We go in and see all of the guys, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian. "Hey," we say. They turn around. I hug all of them. When I get to Sebastian, I hug him really tight. "Miss me?" He asks. "Nope," I reply giggling. We get our stuff and go into the theater. I sit next to Sebastian and Thad. After that we go to the mall. I walk with Thad. "So how's the love life?" he asks. "Terrible," I say. "Bad break-up?" He asks. "Si," I say. I also talk to Sebastian about random things. I had an awesome time. I went to sleep that night really happy. The next morning I had school. I go walk down the hallway. Sam is standing by my locker. I completely ignore him. "Why did you take Rory to Prom?" He asks. "So since I didn't take you, you go off and take him?" "You were 'busy.' Since you weren't going, I decided to go with someone else and it was completely perfect. I saw you all alone," I say. He starts yelling at me and I yell back. I am almost crying. Blaine and Kurt turn around when they hear me. Before they can do anything, Rory comes over. "Why don't you leave her alone? She doesn't need any more of your drama," he says. "Says the boy who broke her heart," Sam says. "I may have. But I was there for her when you wouldn't take her to one of the biggest nights of her entire life," he says. Then something I never thought would happen did. Sam punched Rory in the jaw. Before I can respond, Sam jumps on Rory. I try to pull them apart but my attempt is worthless. A bunch of the guys come and pull them apart. I stand there shocked. I look and see that Rory is all beat up with a black eye and a bloody nose and Sam is completely uninjured. Rory didn't fight back. Smart. He probably didn't want to get in trouble. I have to talk with Figgins. I learn that Sam gets suspended and Rory doesn't get in trouble at all. I don't know what to do. I know I can't be with Rory again. Again with this. I do have my eye on one guy. Thad. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

Woo! That was fun. DONE DONE DONE!

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

This chapter idea was from LivMarie. It was fun to write. MORE WARBLERNESS! WOO! Feel better Erin and good luck at your show :) I don't own anything.

I am walking through the hallway. I just left Biology. I see the hockey dorks harassing some kid. "Rick put him down," I say. "Why should I?" He asks as he walks really close to me. "Wow you're really short." "Yeah and you're really ugly. Now that that is out of the way, put him down," I say. "Hmmm," he says as he looks me over. He picks me up and leans in to kiss me. He gets so close before I kick him in the shin. He puts me down and falls to the ground. "Wimp," I say laughing. The other dorks put the kid down. I smile at him as he walks away. "I'll get you for this," he says. "That's what the last guy said," I say and I leave. I go to all of the rest of my classes. In Glee Sam stands up to sing. He sings Mad by NeYo.

Oooo oooo oooo

Oooo oooo ummm

She's staring at me; I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking

Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)

And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,

all that that means is neither of us are listening,

and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)

nothing, (crying for)

nothing, (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)

nothing,

it should be nothing

to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,

But baby can we make up now

cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)

girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you

and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

no I don't want to go to bed mad at you

and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh no)

Umm

and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing

(asking questions like you already know)

we're fighting this war, but baby both of us are losing

(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)

We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,

so what the hell do we do now?

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)

nothing, (crying for)

nothing... (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing,

nothing,

it should be nothing

to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,

But baby can we make up now

cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)

girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you

and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

no I don't want to go to bed mad at you

and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh no)

Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)

And just how good it's gonna be

We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...

Baby we're gonna be...

Happy... Baby...

ohhhh...ohhhh

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,

But baby can we make up now

cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)

girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you

and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

no I don't want to go to bed mad at you

and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)

I can tell it is for me but I act as if nothing is going on. After we talk a little about Nationals, it is over. "You know that song is for you right?" Sam asks from behind me. "I don't care," I say. "I want to be with you," he says. "Yeah you and Rick the Stick. And right now Rick is looking a lot better than you and THAT is saying something," I say. "Really?" I hear Rick ask. "Rick I have pepper spray in my bag," I say as he walks closer to me. He runs away as I reach into my bag. "Bye," I say as I walk away from Sam. I go out to Kurt's car. "Hey," I say as I get in. "Hey," he replies. Kurt takes me home and then leaves with Blaine. It was weird because on the way home, we saw two guys that looked JUST like Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. I was like WOAH! I eat dinner and do some studying. I am so glad its Friday. After a little while I go to the living room. I flip upside down and turn on the TV. I watch Dance Moms: Miami. (A/N Love that show. They are so funny.) It's 4:30 when two guys walk into the room. Sebastian and Thaddeus. Hee hee. I literally fall of the couch. They laugh at me. I shoot up. "Hi," I say. "Hey," comes their reply. Sebastian holds his arms out. I hug him. "Not me?" Thad asks. "No," I say. "Why?" he replies. "Because you laughed at me," I say. "Hey Sebastian did too," he says. "And?" I ask. He walks over to me and pulls me tight into his arms. He finally puts me down. "Warbler day?" I ask. "Yeah get shoes and thicker socks on. Rollerblading," Sebastian says. I look at my outfit as I'm walking up the stairs. Black jean mini-skirt, purple almost sleeveless t-shirt, and miss-matching socks with tights underneath. I opt for black jeans in black of the skirt and tights. It's a little less dressy then I usually go. I grab teal sneakers and my bag, and go downstairs. "Love the socks," Thad says referring to my one neon orange and neon pink striped sock and the other multicolored tie dye sock. "You know you do," I reply. We both laugh. We hear a car pull in. "C'mon Sebastian," I scream. I have no idea where he is. He grabs my shoulders and I scream. "Why do you people feel the need to scare me?" I ask. "Because it's fun," Thad says as if I'm 3. They both laugh. Sebastian throws his arm around my shoulder. I look at him. We all go out to Kurt's car. All three of us go into the back. I am in the middle because I am the smallest. "Why is everyone bigger than me?" I ask. "Like today, Rick the Hockey Dork picked me up and tried to kiss me. I kicked him the shin but not before he made a comment about my height." "That's our Kaylee. Rabid," Blaine says. "Yeah and loud," Sebastian says. "In a good way." "You forgot insane and strange," Kurt says. "Plus hilarious and colorful," Thad says. "That's why you two are my favorite," I say in reference to Thad and Sebastian. I look at what Sebastian and that are wearing. Thad is wearing a red zip up sweatshirt with a white t-shirt and dark jeans. Sebastian is wearing a green sweatshirt with a grey t-shirt and black jeans. I put my head on Thad's shoulder. It's a good thing we aren't meeting the guys for another 45 minutes because we are stuck in traffic. Thad holds my hand up to his. "You have really small hands," he says. "I know," I say. "How do you do anything with them?" He asks. I shrug and giggle. "Finally," Kurt says. "What?" Blaine asks. "The traffic is moving. Seriously people, it's not like Beyoncé is standing on the side of the road giving a concert," he says. Blaine just shakes his head at him. I get an idea. Sebastian is just staring out the window. I scream into his ear. He screams. "Ah sweet revenge," I say. "Aw I'm sorry Sebby," I say and hug him. "I'm not going to let go until you forgive me," I say. "Fine I forgive you," he says. "Good," I say as I let go. I rub my hands on my jeans. "What?" Thad asks. "Sebastian germs," I say. Even Sebastian laughs at this. We finally get to the rollerblading place. We get out and see Nick and Jeff. "Where's Trent?" I ask. "He can't come. He had to study for his AP exam next week," Jeff says. "Cough nerd cough," I say. We all laugh. We go into the rollerblading place. We pay and go in. Sebastian goes over to a guy that he is obviously into. I silently wish him luck. We all get our rollerblades on and go out. I'm pretty steady but Thad is not. He almost falls and I grab his arm. We skate together talking. Then he leans in and kisses me. It's a perfect moment. It seems like the more guys I'm with the better I feel when kissing. We separate and I see Sam.

Done. First chapter in a while with more than 1,000 words. Hope to have more soon. Just have to wait and see. I have a big Math placement test tomorrow.

Favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I got part of this chapter from LivMarie. This is a really long chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'll admit it I was on the verge of tears writing this. The graduation episodes come in good time. I graduate this year and yes it is so sad. I don't own anything.

Sam came closer to me. I go over to him. "Why can't you choose?" He asks. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Just tell me this; in say 10 years who do you see yourself with, me, Rory, or the guy you just kissed?" He asks back. "Dude I'm just a sophomore. I don't know! You totally rudely dumped me a day before Prom. And you also beat up Rory for no reason. Rory took me because Kurt set it up. He knows that I can't trust him again. I don't know," I say and I skate back over to Thad. "Who was that?" Thad asks. "My ex," I say. "Rory?" He asks. "No Sam," I say. "Wow," he replies. "Yeah I know," I say. We skate for a while. Well I show off while Thad barely stays up. "This totally isn't fair," he says. "Maybe I'm way better than you because of my small hands," I say. "Haha you're hilarious," he says. "I know I am," I reply giggling. "You could at least help me," he says. "Fine Thad, pushy," I say. "Try to keep your body and your feet in a line," I say. Then I take his hand. "Better?" I ask. "A lot," he says. "Good," I reply. "So how's life at McKinley?" Thad asks. "Complicated," I say. "Figures," he replies. "So why did you break up with that dude anyway?" Wow that was pretty straightforward. "Well he still loved his ex, Mercedes, so he wanted to go to Prom with her. He told me two days before Prom. I did end up going with someone. Mercedes did go but not with him," I say. We talk for the rest of the time we were there. I go home and go to sleep. I get up the next morning, get ready, and grab my suitcase. We are leaving for Nationals today. I go downstairs. I go downstairs and eat breakfast. I hug Burt goodbye. Mom drives Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and I to the train station. I hug her before I get on the train. I sit by all of the girls. We have a fun time on the two hour ride. (A/N I have absolutely no idea how long the ride would be.) We get our bags, get off the train, and walk to the hotel. It is a really nice hotel. I'm sharing a room with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. Rachel, Mercedes, Sugar, and Tina are in another room. There are two separate bedrooms with two beds in each in the rooms. Santana and Brittany are in one while Quinn and I are in the other one. Quinn and I set up the room. We finish and go downstairs. We are all going out in pairs with the people we are rooming with. "Where do you want to go?" I ask Quinn as I switch my bag to the other shoulder. "I'm starving. Food first," she says. "Agreed," I say. We decide to go to this small diner. I check my phone as I wait for my salad. 1 new text message. It's from Thad. _Good luck. Miss you! Hope you guys win, which you will : )._ Aw. I text him back a thank you and that I miss him. "New boy?" Quinn asks. "What?" I ask trying to sound like I have no idea what she is talking about. "When you were reading the text your face lit up," she says. "Fine yes. Well sorta. It's just this Warbler Thad," I say. "Got a picture?" She asks. "Actually I do," I say. I show her a picture I took of him at the roller rink. "He's cute," she says. "You know in a prep school boy sort of way." "Of course," I reply. We spend the rest of the day shopping. Quinn helps me pick out some 'date outfits.' We both practically crash when we get back. I reach into the pocket of my suitcase to get my brush to brush my wet hair. A piece of paper falls out. It is my list of things I want to do by senior year. I made this list in the eighth grade.

1. Kiss a guy (done many times)

2. Go to a prom with a date (done)

3. Get a boyfriend (done)

4. Win glee nationals (Hopefully to be done tomorrow. I remember I wrote this the first year Finn was in glee.)

Wow. I was so… innocent then. I've done most of these things and way more. I finish getting ready and go to bed. It's only like 10 so Quinn turns on the TV. We laugh and talk about exes. She has way more experience than I do. We stay up until like 11 because we actually need some amount of sleep. The next morning I get dressed and do my hair and make-up. We are up first and in 20 minutes. The theme of this year is country. At least 3 out of our four songs have to be country. We get set up on stage. First the girls are up. We sing Wildflower by the Jane Dear Girls:

All:

Mmm yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa

Quinn:

I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm no highway

no interstate

& I drive an old rusted out Chevrolet, the boys all

rubber neck while their out makin' hay.

All:

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine, soakin'

up the way of life I was raised in,

runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail

dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.

All:

Oooo yeahh oooo yeahhh

Kaylee:

Theres a little cotton dress hangin' in my sisters

closet,

I think I'm gonna borrow it, and wear it this weekend.

Rachel:

Painted my toes, bought some cherry lip gloss.

No rose, No daisy, can touch what I got

All:

Yeaah

Santana and Brittany:

I'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine, soakin' up

the way of life I was raised in,

runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail

dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.

All:

Oooo yeaah oooo yeahh

Tina:

I'm just a girl that needs a little sun, a little rain,

an open field to play

Mercedes:

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin'

up the way of life I was raised in,

runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail

dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.

All:

I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin' up

the way of life I was raised in,

runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail

dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower.

Oooo yeah oooo yeahh I-I'm a wildflower

Oooo yeah oooo yeah I'm a wildflower

Yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa I'm a wildflower

Next the guys are up. They sing Springsteen by Eric Church:

Sam:

To this day when I hear that song

I see you standin' there on that lawn

Discount shades, store bought tan,

Flip flops and cut off jeans

Somwhere between that setting sun

I'm on fire and born to run

You looked at me and I was done

Well, we're just getting started

Finn:

I was singin' to you, you were singin' to me

I was so alive, never been more free

Fired up my daddy's lighter and sang Oh-h-h-h-h-h

Stayed there 'til they forced us out

Took the long way to your house

I can still hear the sound of you saying don't go

Mike:

When I think about you, I think about 17,

I think about my old jeep

I think about the stars in the sky

Funny how a melody sounds like a memory

Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night

Springsteen.

Artie:

I bumped into you by happenstance

You probably wouldn't even know who I am

But if I, whispered your name

I bet there'd still be a spark

Puck:

Back when I was gasoline

And this old tattoo had brand new ink

And we didn't care what your momma'd think

About your name on my arm

Blaine:

Baby is it spring or is it summer

The guitar sounds or the beat of the drummer

You hear sometimes late at night

On your radio

Kurt:

Even though you're a million miles away

When you hear Born in the USA

You relive those glory days

So long ago

Rory:

When you think about me, do you think about 17

Do you think about my old jeep,

Think about the stars in the sky

Joe:

Funny how a melody, sounds like a memory

Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night

Springsteen

Springsteen

All:

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh-h-h-h (x2)

Funny how a melody sounds like a memory,

LIke soundtrack to a July Saturday night,

Springsteen

Springsteen

Oh, Springsteen.

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh-h-h-

Next is our group number. We are singing International Love By Pitbull and Chris Brown:

Artie:

Went from Mr. 305 to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world

Now we're International, So international, international, So international

You can't catch me, boy

I'm overseas and with about a hundred G's for sure

Kaylee:

Don't test me boy, (Don't test me boy)

Cause I rap with the best for sure,

305 till the death of me

Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me

But for now, forget about that,

Blow the whistle

Baby you're the referee

All:

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

Artie:

I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere

Everywhere? Everywhere!

I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere

I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce

And the places on the globe I ain't know existed

In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me `Pit, you can have me and my sister.`

In Lebanon, yeah the women are bomb

And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet

Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

Kurt:

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

Puck:

Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,

I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!

En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!

But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!

In Colombia the women got everything on but they're some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen

In Brazil they're freaky with big old booties and their thongs, blue yellow and green!

Santana:

In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua

Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!

Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!

Finn:

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby

So don't ever change

I cross the globe when I'm with you baby

Heeey

Woah-oh

Mike:

This for the women worldwide

That's right

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

Mike, Brittany, and I do the dance to this. Yes I can do two things my brother completely cannot. Dance and Rap.

Our final song is Knee Deep by The Zac Brown Band. We decided that since this was the last time Kurt, Finn, and I would sing together it would be our song.

Finn:

Gonna put the the world away for a minute

Pretend I don't live in it

Sunshine gonna wash my blues away

Had sweet love but I lost it

She got too close so I fought her

Now I'm lost in the world trying to find me a better way

All 3:

Wishing I was knee deep in the water somewhere

Got the blue sky breeze and it don't seem fair

Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair

Sunrise there's a fire in the sky

Never been so happy

Never felt so high

And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise

Kaylee:

Wrote a note said be back in a minute

Bought a boat and I sailed off in it

Don't think anybody gonna miss me anyway

Mind on a permanent vacation

The ocean is my only medication

Wishing my condition ain't ever gonna go away

All 3:

Cause now im knee deep in the water somewhere

Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair

Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair

Sunrise there's a fire in the sky

Never been so happy

Never felt so high

And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise

Kurt:

This champagne shore washing over me

It's a sweet sweet life living by the salty sea

One day you could be as lost as me

Change you're geography

Maybe you might be

All 3:

Knee deep in the water somewhere

Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair

Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair

Sunrise there's a fire in the sky

Never been so happy

Never felt so high

And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise

Kurt:

Come on in the water it's nice

Find yourself a little slice

Grab a backpack of lies

You never know until you try

When you lose yourself

You find the key to paradise

The crowd applauses after. I hug my brothers tight. It was our final song together. Aw that's so sad. We go out to the audience. The Scale Blazers sing Fake ID, Remind Me, Concrete Angel, and Drive By. Vocal Adrenaline sings Crazy Girl, Starships, Friends in Low Places, and Homeboy. After they both sing we go up on stage. We wait for the results. The Scale Blazers come in third. "In First Place we have," There is a long pause. "NEW DIRECTIONS!" There is a second pause then we all start screaming. I hug everyone. We get a big celebration at school. Then what we have all been dreading comes. The Seniors' graduation. I am crying so hard. Blaine puts his arm around my shoulders as I watch. They all look so happy. After the graduation we go back to the glee room to sing a final goodbye to the seniors. Brittany is the only one who did not graduate. We chose the perfect song.

Sam

We've got these days of summer to,

remind us of each other!

Tina

The time we have to spend apart,

Will keep us in each other's hearts!

Blaine

I'm hoping that the good old days

are something I will dream about at night.

Kaylee

Don't matter if it's sooner or later,

I know that it's gonna be all right!

ALL:

I don't wanna see you go,

But it's not forever,

Not forever!

Even if it was you know,

That I would never let it get me down!

Artie:

'Cause you're the part of me,

That makes me better,

Wherever I go!

Joe

So I will try,

Not to cry,

But no one needs to say goodbye!

Rory

I don't wanna see you go,

But it's not forever,

Not forever!

All:

Even if it was you know,

That I would never let it get me down!

'Cause you're the part of me,

That makes me better,

Wherever I go!

So I will try,

Not to cry,

But no one needs to say goodbye!

Everyone is crying by the end. We took out the weird dance part. We all know that we are gonna miss each other. We know we are a family and we will be back together someday.

Yeah that was sad. Hope you liked it. I might write a few summer chapters. I really hope this long chapter will make up for all of the short ones.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Can you believe it? UP TO 26! I didn't think I would make it this far! Special thanks to LivMarie for the amazing ideas and Fub18 for listening to me ramble on and on! You guys are totally awesome! Yeah I should've updated sooner buuuuut I was away… And I realized Paradise by the Dashboard Light is a SUPER LONG song… Alright enough of this…. Thanks to LivMarie for the idea… I don't own anything.

Kaylee POV

So I'ma unfriend youuu. Singing as I'm cleaning out my pool for the first swim in this pool. I go over to the deep end. I have to stay really careful because I can't really swim. This is the first time any of us are going in this pool because we bought this house last year in early September and the pool was closed. I reach out to get a HUGE bug and my foot slips right off the edge. I fall and I hit the water hard. I start screaming but I can't get any noise out. Then I black out.

Finn POV

I am standing in the kitchen as I hear screaming. I see Kaylee slip and fall right in. I know she can't swim at all. I yell at Rachel. "Call 911 now!" I see her pick up the phone. I run and jump in the pool with all of my clothes on. I know I will be soaked and ruin my phone. But it isn't about that now. I can get a new phone. The only thing I can't get back is my little sister. I pull her out. She is out cold. . "Kaylee stay with me," I say. "Please." I hear she still has a faint heartbeat. I start CPR. I can't tell if it is even working. I keep doing it until the paramedics arrive. I can only watch as she is put onto the stretcher. They put a mask on her. She looks so small and broken. "You coming kid?" one of the medics asks me. I feel myself nodding. I follow them into the ambulance. "Will she be okay?" I ask. No one answers me for a minute. "I hope so kid. She is just barely holding on," another medic answers me. I'm sure they get asked this a lot. I look at my sister. I can't imagine losing her. I don't know what would happen to me. "I think it's about time I teach you how to swim," I whisper to her. It feels as if this is a dream. We finally make it to the hospital. We all go to a room. They take her out. I collapse into a chair. All the bad outcomes are running through my head. A doctor comes out. "I don't know if we can save her. We will do all we can," he says. That snaps something inside me. "You better. I can't lose my little sister," I almost yell. "Yes I understand this. Medicine does a lot but not everything," he says. "It should," I mumble as he leaves. I stay in the room. Somehow I fall asleep if I tried to I wouldn't have been able to. I get woken up I don't know how much later by Kurt shaking me. I shoot up. "Is she back?" I ask. "No not yet," he says. "They just came in and said she is barely holding on, but she's a fighter." "What if she can't?" I ask. "Don't think that way," Mom says. I didn't notice her and Burt there. "So where is she?" I ask. "The Intensive Care Unit," Burt says. The room is so full of emotion I can barely keep my cool. Another doctor walks in. "She is up," he says. "She is?" I ask. "Yes but she is very weak," he says. "You can see her. I'll take all of you. She won't remember seeing you but you are probably worried sick." We all say yes we are. We walk for a while until we reach her room. She is partially sitting up. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask. "Tired," she says. "In pain. I don't remember what happened." "I'll tell you later," I say. "Okay," she says as she falls asleep. "And she's out," the doctor says. We all leave and go home. I spend the entire night worrying and the little sleep that I get is filled with nightmares. The worst one is watching Kaylee fall and then when I pulled her out she is cold and pale. Some of the others include people telling me she is gone and the doctor telling me this. The next couple of days go like this. I don't do much because I only feel worry. About a week later we get the call. She is stable and fought through it. We are all so relieved. I decide to bring the past years Glee Club.

Kaylee POV

I wake up in a hospital. My head hurts pretty bad. "What happened?" I ask a nurse. "Honey you fell in a pool. You almost drowned. You pulled through it," she says. "When did this happen?" I ask. "About a week ago," she says. She tells the doctor I'm up and alert. "Your mother said that your family and friends are coming. Do you feel up to it?" the doctor asks me. "Yeah," I say. "It's just that my head hurts." "Take this," he says as he hands me a cup. I take it. About ten minutes later Finn, Mom, Burt, and Kurt walk in. They all look really happy. "So what happened to me?" I ask. Finn steps up. "Well you were cleaning out the pool and you fell in. I heard you scream and jumped in. They didn't know if you were going to make it," he says. "We were all sure you would. We knew you wouldn't give up that easily," Mom says. I hug all of them. "The Glee Club is here to see you," Finn says. "Send them in," I say.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I don't own anything.

"Honey are you okay?" Kurt asks me. "You are spacing big time." "Yeah I think who is the blonde guy in the front?" I ask. I'm trying so hard to remember him but I can't. "You don't remember him?" Kurt asks. I shake my head no. "I recognize everyone else," I say. The doctor walks in. "She can't remember her ex-boyfriend but she hasn't lost her memory," Burt says. "Why is that?" "She could've been thinking about him right before she hit her head. It has been shown to happen before. People have been said to have been talking about someone and later on they can't remember them or have any memories about them. It could be temporary or permanent. Only time will tell," he says. "We will run some tests later on." He leaves. "So is SOMEONE going to tell me who the blonde guy is," I say. "He is your ex-boyfriend Sam," Finn says. "Ex? Why ex?" I ask. "Well ex because we fought a few days before Prom and we broke up," the blonde guy Finn called Sam says. "I went to Prom with Rory," I say slowly. "Yes you did after you two broke up," Kurt says. "I just thought I went with Rory because I couldn't find another date," I say. "Thanks I think," I hear Rory say. "You're welcome," I reply. "You really don't remember him do you?" Mom asks. "No not at all," I say. "I mean I'm trying really hard but I can't. Just like I can't remember the first house I lived in or anything about dad. I try but I can't." I almost feel like crying. It's so frustrating not being able to remember who Sam is. I can remember everyone else. "I'm gonna show you some pictures of everyone on my phone and in my yearbook and you have to name them okay?" Kurt asks. "Ok," I say. I get all of them right, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Sugar, Quinn, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Mr. Schue, all of my teachers, Brittany, Puck, Santana, and everyone else. Just not Sam. Kurt gets to his picture. "Sam," I say. "You remember him now?" He asks. "No, you guys told me his name," I say. "Oh right," he says. "I don't like this," I say. "What?" Finn asks. "Not being able to remember him. I want to and I'm trying so hard to but I have no memories of him," I say. After we talk for a little while, all of the Glee members leave. Finn volunteers to stay all night. "Finn will you sing me a song to help me sleep?" I ask. "Sure," he replies.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need

Every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful?

Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

I look at you

Yeah

Whoa-oh

You appear just like a dream to me

He sings the song softer than it is usually sang. I fall asleep toward the end. I wake up the next morning to find Finn gone. I hit the call button to tell the nurse I'm up. She comes in. "CT scan today," she says. "Okay," I reply. They take me to go do it. It was weird. Nothing came up in the results. Just as I think that I'm going to spend the entire summer here, the nurse tells me that I can go. Finn is here with some clothes to pick me up. Finally I'm out of here. I change and go back out. "Finally regular clothes," I say. Finn laughs. "Happy to be out?" Finn asks. "Yup," I reply. "Who pulled me out of the water?" "I did," he says. "I don't remember you being in a bathing suit," I reply. "I wasn't," he says. "Ruined your phone?" I ask. "Yes but it was worth it," he says. "If I even took another second to put it down I could've lost you." "Thanks Finn," I say. He just hugs me and kisses the top of my head. I knew then I would be alright. I go home. Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Sebastian are there. "Don't you people have houses?" I ask laughing. They look up at me and laugh. The all mob me. "Okay I'm breakable," I say. "We are just happy you're okay," Nick says. "Awww Nicky," I say. We all hug and talk for a while. I'm so glad to finally be home. I fall asleep that night still trying to remember anything at all about Sam.

Hope you liked it… Seriously this is depressing…. Gonna try to make the next chapter happier. Thanks to LivMarie for the idea…

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Remembering

WOOOO… Another one from LivMarie…. You are amazing for all of the ideas… I don't own anything…

Today Sam is coming over with Blaine… They are going to try to get me my memory back. They are finally here. Sam has a box full of pictures and papers. "Let's get to this. I really hope this works," Sam says. "Me too," I reply. We start on the first bag of pictures. There is a picture of me smiling and Sam chasing me. Sam has a lot of other adorable pictures of us. I start crying. He pulls me into his arms. "What's wrong?" Sam asks. "I-I really want to remember this. I can't. I also can't remember my dad or my old house," I say. "It's just really frustrating. I feel like I'm letting everyone down by not being able to remember." "You are absolutely not letting anyone down," he says.

*Time lapse: 3 Weeks*

I'm at our middle of summer party. I'm in light blue jean shorts, black low converse, and a white frilly tank top. We had so much fun. We have all of the Warblers and the New Directions here. I'm now doing a duet with Sam. It's pretty ironic if you think about the song:

[Sam] We didn't care if people stared

We'd make out in a crowd somewhere

Somebody'd tell us to get a room

It's hard to believe that was me and you

Now we keep saying that we're ok

But I don't want to settle for good not great

I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again

Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck

[Kaylee] Remind me, remind me

[Sam]So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough

[Kaylee] Remind me, remind me

[Kaylee] Remember the airport dropping me off

We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop

[Sam] I felt bad cause you missed your flight

[Kaylee and Sam] But that meant we had one more night

[Kaylee] Do you remember how it used to be

we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep

[Sam] Remind me, Baby Remind me

Baby remind me

[Kaylee] Oh so on fire, so in love

that look in your eyes that I miss so much

[Sam] Remind me, baby remind me

[Sam] I wanna feel that way

[Kaylee] Yeah I wanna hold you close

[Sam and Kaylee] Oh If you still love me

Don't just assume I know

[Kaylee] Do you remember the way it felt?

[Sam] You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves

[Kaylee] Remind me

[Sam] Yeah remind me

[Kaylee] All those things that you used to do

That made me fall in love with you

Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me

[Sam] Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt

All those mornings I was late for work

Remind me

[Sam and Kaylee] Oh baby remind me

After the song, I talk for a while and go inside to get a sweatshirt. I pick out a sweatshirt that I don't remember whose it is. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I run outside jumping and screaming. Everyone looks at me. "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING," I scream. "I REMEMBER THE OLD HOUSE AND DAD AND SAM!" He runs over to me and picks me up. He twirls me around. "I remember that I love you Sam even after we broke up. I can't love the guy I kissed at the roller rink as much as I love you," I whisper in his ear. "I love you too," he responds. "Let's pump up this party," I say. "Puck Granger Danger now." He tosses me a mic and grabs one for himself.

Puck:

Here I am face to face

with a situation

I never ever thought Id see

strange how a dress

can take a mess

and make her nothing less than

beautiful to me

I feel like my eyes have been transfigured

something deep inside has changed

they've been open wide, but hold that trigger

this could mean . Danger

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love

I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love

with Hermione Granger

Kaylee:

WHAT? what the hell is this?

YOU expect me to sing about her?

don't care about her

it's just a little make up

Draco, Wake up

i'm mistaken

she- is the HOTTEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN

now- because she's like a girl I've never seen

don't know why- i'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER!

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love

I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love

With Hermione Granger.

Together: I WANNA LET HER KNOW...

Kaylee: I FEEL SO QUEEZY

Puck and Kaylee: BUT I CAN'T LET IT SHOW...

Puck: SHE'D LAUGH, POOR WEASLY

Puck: COME ON RON

Kaylee :DRACO

Together: You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go

Kaylee:

WHAT? what the hell is this?

i want to sing about her

sing about her

i want to make up

granger, wake up

ive been mistaken

she- is the hottest girl I've ever seen

now- beCAUSE she's like a girl I've never seen

don't know why- i'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER!

Puck:

here I am face to face

with a situation

i never thought Id see

strange how a dress

can take a mess

and make her nothing less than

beautiful to me

I feel like my eyes have been transfigured

something deep inside has changed

they've been open wide, but hold that trigger

this could mean . Danger

Together:

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love

I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love

With Hermione Granger.

With Hermione Grander.

With Hermione Granger.

DANGER!

We finish out of breath. I turn on the radio. It's a slow song. I take Sam to the makeshift dance floor that is usually our deck. He pulls me in tight. We dance for a while. The next song is a slow song and Finn cuts in and then Sebastian. "You really love that guy don't you?" He asks. "Yeah," I say. "I'm just glad that Thad found someone because that would make things really awkward between us." "Yeah," he says. "So how's your boyfriend situation?" I ask. I love how I can say anything to him. "Dustin is amazing," he says. "He makes me feel incredible. I love him." I look over at Dustin. They look so cute together. "Well what are you doing here? Get your Warbler butt over there NOW," I say. "Fine," he says. He hugs me and leaves. I go back to dancing with Sam. We dance the entire night. I have so much fun.

Two chapters in one day… WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah I'm hyper….

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Okay somebody please help me. I'm trying to write with Erin sitting next to me. She says friendship bracelets. Any good psychologists out there? Just kidding. Thanks to LivMarie for the idea. Madison is pacing. Sydner is singing. Robert is talking. Manal is pasting things. Jamie is playing with paper. Sally isn't knocking on the door. Raymond is arguing. Connor is being blonde. Elizabeth is cutting paper. Erin is making a friendship bracelet. I am writing. This chapter should be "interesting." They say they need a reality show. If it happens DO NOT WATCH IT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. I don't own anything… Sadly.

All of a sudden a bright light comes pouring into my bedroom. "RISE AND SHINE MISSY," Finn says as he shakes me. "IT'S THE BIG DAY." "The Weasley twins are coming over," I say. "Wait what?" Finn asks. "Well I had a dream that one of the Weasley twins almost kissed me until you WOKE ME UP," I say. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he replies. I pull the covers back over my head. He pulls them back off. "I'm going to teach you how to swim today," he says and leaves. I am scared to death. I do as he says however. I go outside. He is waiting by the pool. I go over to him. "Don't be scared I will be right here," he says. "If you do this I will make you that red dress that Hermione wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding," Kurt calls out. I don't really worry about him making it since my friend in the sewing club made it for me already for my birthday. I get in the shallow end and start swimming. "Don't doggy paddle," Finn says to me, laughing. I am doing really well when Kurt walks out. He is shockingly in mesh shorts and a t-shirt. I get an idea. "Kurt come here I have to tell you something," I say. Being as oblivious as he is he walks over and bends down. I pull him in. "You can forget about me making you that dress," he says. "I already have it," I say. Blaine walks out. I call him over. "You look amazing," Blaine says to Kurt. Kurt sticks his tongue out at him. I call him down to my level. "No way are you pulling me in," he says. Finn comes up from behind him and pushes him in. Blaine pulls Finn in with him as he falls. I laugh my butt off at this. We all stay in the pool a while longer splashing and joking around. Afterward I go to my room. I get changed and grab my guitar. I start playing a song I wrote after Sam and I broke up. I added a few lyrics where they seemed to need to be added.

I'll lock myself away for a thousand years

Trying to forget all I had with you

You've moved on and I should too

If I do I know I'll miss you

Chorus

But I can never let you go

I hope my fain doesn't show

Everyone is telling me to forget about you

But what if that is more than true

I'll never let you go

You chased after me in the rain

Kept your cool through all the pain

I miss all of the times we had

But tonight I let go of the sad

Chorus

I'll do all I can to get you back

But not right now it's just too hard

Tonight is just a reminder

Of your perfect girl I hope you find her

Chorus x2

I'll never let you go

I finish and I hear clapping. I look up. I see Blaine standing in my doorway. "That way good," he says. "Thanks," I reply. "Any time, but what if you fix the last chord in the chorus," he says as he takes the guitar. He plays as he sings the last part. "That works way better thanks," I say as I fix the notes. "The song was for Sam right?" he asks. "Yeah," I say. "I like the part about forgetting him," he says. "Me too," I reply laughing. We talk alone for a while and he asks me to play the song again and he helps me fix some awkward parts. Then Kurt calls him. He goes. I go back deep in thought. I've done this a lot since Finn and Kurt's graduation. I can't imagine what life is going to be like without them. Kurt is going to be in New York at NYADA while Finn is going to another performing arts college in another state. I'm going to miss them so much.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. I know I haven't written in a while. I have had so much to do. My play is today. Nervous.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	30. Chapter 30

So super sorry for the long break! I myou pylori guys! Hoyup you enjoy! I don't own anything.

It's the last day before both Finn and Kurt leave. I stand in the doorway of Finns room as he packs the last of the stuff he's taking. I start crying. he turns around. "Don't cry Kaylee I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back during holidays and breaks," he says "It won't be the same," I reply. He pulls me into a tight hug. Kurt comes in and joins us. Time lapse 2 weeks. It's the night before my first day of school. A lot has changed since the boys left. I dyed red, purple, and blue streaks into my hair. Those are the colors that make me think of my brothers. I go to sleep a while after. I wake up the next morning. I put on a jean skirt, neon pink leggings, a print cami, and a sweater. I get ready for school. I pull on my flats and grab my bag. I go out to wait for Blaine to come and pick me up. I look at the necklace Finn gave me for my birthday. I have added 2 charms one with the letter K on it the other having the letter F on it. Blaine pulls up and I go over to his car. "Ready?" he asks me. "I hope so," I reply. "It's not the same is it?" he asks. "No its not," I say. We go to school. The first thing I see is the stupid hockey losers holding the same kid from last year against a wall. The only difference is that rick isn't there. I go up behind them. "What are you doing?" I ask irritated. "What does it look like?" one of them says. "Three idiots trying to look cool by beating on a kid smaller than them," I say. "What was that?" one of them says as he moves toward me. He grabs my shoulders. I reach up and sock him right in the jaw. "Nice shot," coach Sylvester says from behind me. She's not pregnant. "Come with me boys," they follow her. I go over to the kid that they had held up against the wall. He is on the ground where the dorks dropped him. I help him up. "Thanks, again," he says. "No problem. I still haven't caught your name," I say. "Anthony Higgins," he says. "Your a junior. We had bio together last year," I say. "Yeah and history," he says. "Oh yeah we did," I say excitedly. We compare schedules for this year; we have all of the same classes. We both go to our lockers. Someone comes up behind me and grabs me on the shoulders . I turn and punch whoever it is in the jaw. it's Sam. "Crap," I say. "Yeah missed you too," he says. "I am so sorry. I thought you were one of the hockey losers. They aren't happy with me. I hit one of them today," I say. "Are you okay?" " I'm fine baby. It will just bruise," he says. The bell rings. I hug him and kiss his cheek and go to class. At the end of the day I go to glee club. Surprise surprise Anthony is there. "Anthony you sing?" I ask. "Yup," he says. I never noticed his New York accent. Sam walks in. "Sam this is Anthony," I say. "We have a lot of classes together. Anthony this is my boyfriend Sam."They shake hands. I go and sit with Sam. His jaw already bruised. I put my hand up to the bruise. "I really hit you hard. I am torn between feeling proud and feeling guilty," I say. He laughs. Brittany, Tina, Rory, Sugar, Artie, Joe, and Blaine walk in gradually. Artie was the first to notice sams bruise. "Dude who hit you?" he asks. I raise my hand. We all laugh. Mr. Schue walks in. He introduces Anthony. Anthony sings Santa Fe from newsies as his audition song. It was really good. I go home with Blaine after. I put on shorts and a t shirt to go for a walk. I go down to the park and go to the path. I put headphones in. I start jogging. After like an hour I sit on a Bench. I check my phone. Missed call from Finn. I call him back. We talk for like 10 minutes. I end up crying talking to him. "I miss you so much," I say. "I miss you too Kay. I'll be home in a couple weeks. I have to go. I love you," he says. "I love you too," I say. We hang up. I wipe my eyes and get back up. I go back to jogging. After a while I go back home. I eat dinner quickly and take a shower. I just go to sleep. If Finn and Kurt were here I would hang with them. I wake up the next morning. I put on black jean shorts, tie dye ankle socks, neon sneakers and a green shirt. I go out and wait for Blaine to come and pick me up for school. He does I go into school feeling oddly depressed.

Hope you liked it!

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	31. Chapter 31

I promise to have quicker updates :). I am absolutely in love with being able to post chapters on my iPod ;). Hope you enjoy! This chapter idea is from LivMarie. I don't own anything.

I feel like I'm falling deeper and deeper under. I miss my brothers so much it hurts. They are both so far away and they haven't talked to me in a while. I started to think about self harm. I haven't acted on it yet. I wake up and sigh realizing it wasn't all just a dream. I pull on black jeans, a grey shirt, Sam's hoodie, and sneakers. I go out and pull on the hood. It's so cold out today. Blaine pulls up in his car. I go over to it. I get in and he looks at me. "What?" I ask worried. "Nothing," he says and he drives off a lot of things have changed but Blaine's slow driving hasn't. I smile to myself. We get to school. I get out of the car and go inside. I pull of my hood. I go to my locker. I'm being watched I can feel it. Or I'm just paranoid which is probably what's actually going on. I go threw my classes I sit at lunch with Sam and Blaine. I don't eat. I haven't been eating much in the past couple of days. I just don't feel like i can. "Kaylee aren't you going to eat?" Sam asks. "I'm not hungry," I snap. "Sorry. I'm just wondering," Sam says. "Sorry... It's just... I have to... I'll be in the library," I say and I get up. I can hear Sam and Blaine talking behind me. "Don't take it to personally she's been like that for a while. She misses her brothers," Blaine says. "I'm just worried about her. It's not like her to just not eat," Sam replies. "I know," Blaine says. I go to the library, pick up a book, and start to read. I don't really know what it was about. I couldn't stay focused. My thoughts kept wandering to my brothers and to Sam and all over the place. I hear the bell ring and I go to class. I have the same problem of not being able to focus for the rest of the day. During Glee I lean into Sam. I feel bad for snapping at him and I don't want him to worry about me. By the end of glee I'm totally exhausted. I'm just glad I did my homework in my last period study hall. I go home and fall asleep. When I'm called for dinner I actually go down and I eat. I'm worried that the food might come back up but it doesn't. After dinner I go and get ready for bed. I fall asleep quickly. The next day, I get picked up by Blaine. I feel him looking at me again. I don't ask this time. We go to school. At lunch, I sit with Sam and Blaine again. I have fries and a salad for lunch. I start eating. I eat my whole lunch. I smile at Sam. I've been feeling better since last night when I ate dinner. After I eat, Sam takes my tray. I think he's happily surprised to see me eat. Lately I've been noticing my clothes becoming looser. I'm back to being how I've been before. "You wanna hang out later?" Sam asks me. "Sure," I reply. "Let's go to see a movie," he says. "Ok," I say. We see The Possession. It was really scary. I was hiding my eyes most of the time. It was really fun though. Right before he left me at my door he kissed me he pulled me close to him. It was incredible.

Yay! Two chapters in one day.

Review, favorite, alert, and all of that stuffs.

~Katie


	32. Chapter 32

Hope you like this. It's really sad though. Thanks to LivMarie for the idea. I don't own anything.

I go into my bathroom. I had a relapse of what I think is depression. I stopped eating again. My stomach feels worse than it had been. I lock the door. I take out my razor. I slide the blades across my stomach it hurts but in a strange way it almost makes me feel better. I do this a few times. I pull my old cami an then my shirt back over my stomach. I go to the medicine cabinet. I look through the pill bottles. I find the one I'm looking for. Kurts bottle of anti depressants. I look at my phone. Blaine will be here any minute. I take one, grab my bag, and walk out the door. I skip lunch today instead I spend my lunch period in the library. Right before Glee club, I take four of the anti depressants. I feel a little light headed but I was expecting that. I splash myself with some water and walk out. I sit through glee club. I am going to sing Up All Night. I get almost to the floor and it all goes black.

Sam PoV

Kaylee gets up, walks to go sing, and falls backwards. I catch her when she's almost on the floor. Mr. Schue sends Tina to get the nurse. The nurse tells him to call an ambulance. I'm so worried now. I'm afraid this is because she didn't eat today. She spent lunch in the library. The ambulance comes they put her on a stretcher. "Sam go with them," Mr. Schue says. I follow the EMS people and go into the ambulance. "Do you know what happened?" one of them asks me. "Lately she's been really upset about her brothers leaving because they are in college so she hasn't been eating. I've tried to get her to but she won't," I say. "Okay," she replies as she writes what I said down. They lift up Kaylee's shirt to her rib cage. There are a bunch of angry red cuts all over her abdomen. She's so thin. I can easily count her ribs. We finally get to the hospital. I feel like she's been here so many times. I go out into the waiting room. The next people to walk in are Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. "Have they said anything?" Mrs. Hummel asks. "Nothing yet ma'am," I reply.

Rory PoV

Right after Sam left I see something roll out of Kaylee's bag. A pill container. Anti depressants. I wasn't that worried until I saw it was prescribed to Kurt Hummel. I was worried then. I go to Mr. Schue. "This rolled out of her bag," I say. "That could be what caused it," he takes it and goes out of the room.

Sam PoV

Mr. Schue comes in the waiting room. He's holding a pill container. He hands it to Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. They hand it to me after. It says Kurt Hummel on it. It's anti depressants. Mr. Hummel gets a text. "Kurt's getting on the next flight home," he says. He gets another text. "So is Finn," he adds. Mrs. Hummel gives the pill thing to the nurse to give to the doctor. I'm on the verge of tears. I don't want to break down here not now. I feel like I need to stay strong now. I'm just not believing this right now. The cuts, not eating, and now the pills. She didn't let anyone see how broken she really was. It's hard to believe she was that strong. I can't help but wonder why she didn't tell me. That I can't figure out. We tell each other everything. I feel almost betrayed but I shouldn't. The doctor comes in. "Your daughter overdosed on anti depressants. We had to pump her stomach. She's in a medically induced coma at the moment but you can see her if you want," he says. "We will. Sam you can come if you want," Mrs. Hummel says. I stand up and follow acts them. We go into Kaylee's room. She looks so small in her bed. She's hooked up to a bunch of machines. It's hard to believe that this is the same girl that used to light up an entire room. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel give me some time alone with her. I lose it once they leave. I'm sobbing holding her hand. "Kaylee why did you do it? So many people love and care about you," I say though I know she can't hear me. After about twenty minutes of this. I wipe my eyes, calm myself down, kiss her head, and walk out of the room. "Sam honey you look exhausted. You should go home. We will call you if anything happens," Mrs. Hummel says. I look at the wall clock. It's 11:30. I say my goodbyes to them and go back out. Just as I walk into the waiting room. I see Finn. "Hey man," he says. "Hey," I reply. That's all it took. We walk our separate ways. I go out and call my dad to pick me up. He comes about ten minutes after. When I get home I go into my room. I close and lock my door. I throw myself into my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night. I know this is my fault. I should've been there more for her and asked her what was wrong.

Kaylee PoV

I wake up and I have no idea where I am. Last I remember I took the anti depressants and felt lightheaded in glee. I can finally open my eyes. I see Finn and Kurt. I must be asleep. No I can't be because I can feel pain in my stomach. "How do you feel?" Kurt asks. "Tired, and confused," I say. "Why were you taking anti depressants? You almost died," Kurt says. "Yeah why did you do it?" Finn almost yells at me. I don't want to tell them. I start crying. I can't stop.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own anything. Thanks to LivMarie for the idea. Sorry for the delay writers block is terrible.

The nurse comes in and tells my brothers that they have to leave for now. They look at me as if to say this isn't over. I spend almost all night trying to figure out how I'm gonna tell my brothers what I was thinking when I overdosed. I finally give in to sleep at like 2:30. I wake up the next morning at about 11. Kurt and Finn are already in my room. They see me wake up. "Now tell us why you took those pills," Kurt demands. I tell them. It's not easy but I try. I know it hurt them to know I was upset because they were gone. The doctor released me later in the week. He just told me to take a week off school. After that he told me to wait outside for a while do he could talk to my family.

Finn PoV

The doctor told us to keep a close eye on Kaylee. We all decided to take shifts watching her. We all have today and Kurt and I have all day tomorrow. I'm really worried about her. Luckily Kurt and I have off for a couple weeks. Kaylee PoV Mom, Burt, Kurt, Finn, and I spent the rest of the night together. I fell asleep in Finn's room. I wake up the next morning to Kurt shaking me awake. "Come eat," he says. I get up and go downstairs. "I'm gonna go wash my face," I say doing my best to hide my lies. "Ok," Kurt replies but he looks uneasy. I go to the bathroom. I open the medicine cabinet. There's nothing in it. I slam the door frustrated. I look under the sink. In the back there is a razor. I slide it over my arms a few times. I hear a knock on the door. "Kaylee what are you doing in there?" I hear Finn say. "Nothing I'm fine," I say trying my best to hide my tears and my pain. "Open the door," he replies. "I'm fine," I say though I know I'm not. "Open it now or I'm breaking it down," he replies. I don't believe he will. "One. Two. Three," he says and the door opens. "Give me the razor," he says when he sees me on the floor. I jump up and try to run away. I am able to dodge him. Kurt comes out of nowhere and blocks any way of escaping. I fall to my knees. I drop the razor and start crying. Kurt takes me in his arms and holds me as I cry my pain away.


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry for the delay. i don't own anything. The next few chapters are going to be really sad I think. I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Finally my life is almost back to normal. The cuts are fading away. My whole family has been incredible throughout this. My first day back at school is today, the Monday after thanksgiving. I would be in the musical but with this whole thing we decided that it wasn't the best idea. I pull on my favorite pair of jeans. They used to fit me perfectly. Now I have to have a belt on on the tightest it can be. They still feel a little loose. I have a loose sweater on. I'm excited to go back. I haven't seen anyone in like a month. I'll have to go to summer school but I couldn't help this. I still have to see my therapist every Thursday until she says I don't need to. I'm still not fully healed. I still want to cut everyday. I know that I can't. I don't want to eat but I know I have to. I go downstairs and meet Blaine at his car. He's standing leaning on the passenger side. I run and hug him tight. He wraps his arms around me. "I missed you," he says. "I missed you too," I reply. I just want to stay in this moment forever, but I know I can't. We both get into his car. "How are you?" he asks. "A lot better. I still have a long way to go," I reply. "I'll be with you through everything," he says. "Thanks," I reply. I know that he will stay true to his word. We finally get to the school. The main people I need to see are Erin and Sam. Of course I could call and text them but it's not the same. I walk into the school building and I feel like everyone is watching me. I can hear them whispering. But I don't let it affect me. I've been through hell and I don't want to go back there ever again. I finally get to my locker. I get my books and half expect someone to come up to me. But nobody does. I go to home room. Nobody says anything. They all seem to avoid me. I need to talk to Sam. I get my chance at lunch. When he sees me he pulls me tight into his arms. "I love you and I'm so glad you're back," he says. "I love you too," I say. I missed him so much it hurt to think about him. I eat a lot at lunch. I've been eating a lot lately. All of a sudden I hear someone screaming. Arms wrap around me. It's Erin. I should've known. She makes sure I'm better then the bell rings. I go to the rest of my classes. Finally I go to what I've been waiting for all day. Glee club. I walk in and get attacked by everyone at once. They all tell me they missed me. We sit down and Mr. Schue tells everyone Sam will be singing. When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Tears stream down on your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down on your face And I... Tears stream down on your face I promise you that I will learn from mistakes. Tears stream down on your face And I... Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Halfway through I'm a complete mess. I'm sobbing and he's singing on his knees right in front of me. On the last note he pulls me into his arms and lets me cry.


End file.
